


The Ageplay Adventures Of Dean Cas and Sam (Nonsexual of Course)

by tennant_in_a_sauce_suit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Caring Dean, Cas Being an Adorable Little Piece of Shit, Cas also is regressed more, Cas gets cut by a knife and deep down he likes it, Cas gets sick, Cas gets spanked, Cas is bad when Dean is gone, Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowley Scares Cas, Crowley is at the store, Crying Castiel, Crying!Cas, Cuddles, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Diapers, Fluff, Footie Pajamas, Fussy Castiel, Fussy Sam, Gabriel babysits, Grumpy!Castiel, Hospitilazation, Hurt!Sam, Implied liking of self-harm, Kind Demon Dean, M/M, Nightmares, Nonsexual Ageplay, Picnic In The Garden, Possible Multiple Chapters, Sam Falls Into The Water, Sam gets sick, Sam regresses more, Scared!Castiel, Sickness, They are 9-10 months old mentally now, Trip to The Store, Worried!Dean, again i write too many self harm fics dont i, but turned into an ageplay fic, cas gets put in the naughty corner, cas has his bee, crying!Sam, dean is fathering cas and sam, especially if it involves cas, feeding ducks, i like angst okay, i promise only angst after this will be like nightmares, infintalism, protective!Dean, sam and cas are the toddlers, scared!Sam, unless i get ideas, was originally a toddler fic, what am i doing to this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennant_in_a_sauce_suit/pseuds/tennant_in_a_sauce_suit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the father, Sam and Cas are the toddlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are possibly going to be multiple chapters of this, i'm not sure yet. Meanwhile this was based of an awesome art set i saw (don't got in on my laptop, but cas and sam were toddlers and dean was the dad but it turned into an ageplay fic)
> 
> I don't own anything, just using for fun

Dean smiled as he put Cas and Sam into their separate cribs. He hated being away from his two baby boys, but he had a baby monitor on the bedside table in case something happened to them. He slept reletivaly well, but was woken up early in the morning by crying coming from the baby monitor. Dean jumped up and off his bed, running into Cas and Sam’s bedroom. He looked over at Sam’s crib and saw it wasn’t him, and when he looked at Cas’s crib he saw that Cas was crying out his name and clinging onto his bee.

“Dee, Dee hewp! Dee!”

Dean ran over and put down one side of the crib, picking up Cas and holding him close.  
“Shh… It’s alright, Cas, I’m here, it was just a bad dream, nothing’s going to get you.”

Cas nodded into Dean’s shoulder, his warmth comforting him although Cas was still sobbing.  
“Do you want to tell me about it?” Dean asked as he brought Cas into his room as to not wake Sam and paced to calm him.

At first, Cas just mumbled incoherently but soon started to form full words. “Th-there was a bad man a-and he took wu and S-Sammy and I-I was awone and wu ne-never came home!” Cas wailed, gripping the front of Dean’s shirt with one hand and the wings of his bee with the other.

“Shh, Cas, don’t worry, no ones going to take me or Sammy. And if they try, I wouldn’t let them. I won’t let anything hurt any of us. Promise. Do you want to sleep in here with me tonight?”

Cas nodded and whined when Dean pried his hand off his shirt so he could change his diaper, and immediately clung to Dean again when they laid down. Dean hummed Metallica to Cas as he fell asleep, and ran his fingers through his messy hair and soon fell asleep himself. The next morning, Dean woke up before the two boys and slipped out of bed, replacing his arm with Cas’s bee so he could have something to grip onto in his sleep. Dean looked at him for a moment and smiled, looking at Cas in his cloud-patterned footies clinging onto his bee stuffy. Dean smiled again, kissing Cas’s forehead before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
Sam woke up the next morning to Cas not in the crib next to him, and, unable to find his large stuffed moose, started to cry out and whine until Cas padded into the room; holding his bee.

“Sammy?” He asked quietly

“Cas?” Sam whispered back, holding onto the bars of his crib.

“Why wu cwying?” Cas asked curiously, thumb moving toward his mouth.

“Lonewy.”

Cas nodded and walked to the top of the stairs, whining and crying out until Dean came up.

“What is it, Cas?”

Cas pointed toward Sam’s room and dragged his bee behind him into the room with him.

“Oh, does Sam want out of his crib?” Dean asked, following Cas to the crib.

Cas nodded enthusiastically, pointing to the lock keeping the crib closed.

“Alright, alright.” Dean unlocked the crib and pulled down the side, allowing Sam to climb out. Sam immediately looked for his moose, which had been thrown out of his cib while sleeping. When he grabbed it, Dean lifted him and Cas up.

“Come on, I’ve got breakfast waiting downstairs for you two.”

Both Cas and Sam squealed with delight and wiggled around in Dean’s arms until he put them down on the bottom of the stairs.  
“Alright, get in your seats.” Dean said as he brought out the pancakes. Smiley face ones for Sam, and bee shaped ones for Cas, as he had found a pancake shaper that was a bee while shopping. The two toddlers immediately started to rip apart their pancakes and eat them.Dean couldn’t help but laugh at how neat Cas was with his while Sam didn’t really care if he got messy.

Cas smiled in the middle of eating his pancakes, thanking Dean for them.

Dean picked up the two boys when they were finished and brought them into the bathroom, getting them out of their footies and running a bath. Cas and Sam played with their bath toys and giggled when Dean washed them clean of all the syrup and grime they had managed to accumulate over the night. When Cas and Sam were cleaned and dried off, Dean put them into their regular day clothes and placed them on a blanket covered in toys in the living room while he did the dishes. After a while he heard a small crash and both of the boys starting to cry. He quickly rushed out and saw a toy car next to Sam’s head, and him holding their stuffed angel tightly.

“Hey, hey, what happened?” Dean asked, rushing forward to tend to Sam’s head.

Cas spoke up first. “Sa-Sam won’t shware the a-angwel!” He cried

Sam spoke up next, pointing to Cas. “H-he thwew a car at me!” He cried back.

Dean spoke to Sam first. “Sam, you know it’s not okay to not share.” 

“But-!”

“No buts, Sam. And Cas, you’ve been a very bad boy. It is NOT okay to throw things at anybody. I think you deserve some time in the naughty corner.” Dean told Cas, picking him up.

“NO! No nwauty cowrner! Pwease Dee I pwomise I won’t thwow toys at Sammy! Dee I pwomise!” Cas thrashed around in Dean’s arms, wings flapping in distress but somehow unable to get out of Dean’s grasp.

“No, Cas. You know it is bad to throw things at anybody, especially Sam. You get ten minutes in the naughty corner to think about what you did.” Dean said while sitting Cas down on the chair in the corner. Cas didn’t resist, he knew he would only be in the corner for longer.

Dean went back to tend to Sam, who had calmed his screaming but was still crying softly.

“Where does it hurt, baby?” Dean Asked him.

Sam pointed to a spot close to his temple, reaching up for Dean to pick him up.

“I’ll pick you up in a minute, Sammy, just let me get you some ice.” Dean got up and quickly grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, wrapping it in paper towels and holding it to Sam’s head while picking him up.

Cas was still in the corner, starting to sob. “Dee I’m sowwy! I won’t do it again Dee I’m sowwy!”

Dean sat down on the couch with Sam, beckoning Cas over.

“Come tell me what you did wrong, Castiel.”

Cas walked over and sat in front of Dean and Sam on the couch.

“I-I got angwy at Sam and I thwew a toy at him and hwurt him.” He mumbled quietly.

“That’s a good boy, Cas. Now Sam, tell me what you did wrong.”

Sam nuzzled closer to Dean. “I didn’t share my toys with Cas.”

“Good. Cas come on up here with us.” Dean patted the spot next to him, the side opposite of Sam. Cas eagerly climbed up next to Dean, snuggling next to him.  
“How about we change your diapers and you two can take a nap in my bed today?” Dean offered.

Both the boys nodded furiously and sprinted to Dean’s room.

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Oh, boys.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets sick and Dean has to bring him to the hospital, and Cas isn't very good for Ellen while Dean's gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellen's probably a bit OOC, I haven't seen any episodes with her in them lately so it's hard to go off of memory.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything, only using for my own enjoyment.

Dean woke up in the night to Sam crying out in pain. He walked into his and Cas's room to his face red and covered in sweat, and his pajamas half pulled off. Dean picked him up and felt his forehead. Sam had a fever, so Dean walked with him in his arms to the kitchen.

"Shh, Sam, i'm gonna get you some medicine, you're a bit sick but i'll make it all better, okay? Does anything hurt?"

Sam was still crying so he couldn't answer, but pointed to his head and stomach.

"Alright, i'll get you something to make it all better." Dean went into the medicine cabinet in the kitchen and took out the Tylenol, giving some to Sam. "This will make it all better."

Sam reluctantly took the medicine, and curled into Dean. "Hwurts, Daddy, hwurts!" He said, throwing up on the floor next to Dean while crying.

"Oh, baby, I know it hurts, but the medicine will make it all better." Dean placed Sam into the crib they kept in the living room while he cleaned up the puke. Sam eventually fell asleep in the crib, and Dean watched TV in the living room as he slept, in case he woke up again.

Dean got tired during the night and fell asleep on the couch, not waking up until he heard Cas making his "I'm awake and Sam isn't here" noises. Dean checked up on Sam before he went upstairs.

Cas woke up fairly early, and looked across the room to see if Sam was awake but he wasn't there, so Cas started to whine and cry until Dean walked into the room.

"Dee where Sammy?" He asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Dean pulled Cas out of the crib and sat down in the rocking chair they had in the nursery. "Sammy wasn't feeling good last night, so I brought him downstairs so he didn't wake you up or get you sick. I gave him some special medicine, though, so he will feel all better, and then you two can play again!" Dean told Cas, rocking them both in the chair.

"Sammy not few good?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean with his big, curious blue eyes.

"No, but in a few days he will feel all better!" Dean smiled down at Cas.

Cas just nodded in agreement and cuddled into Dean, but jumped and started crying when he heard Sam scream Dean's name.

Dean picked up Cas and shushed him as he went downstairs, placing him on the couch and calming Sam down. "Sammy, what hurts baby, do you need more medicine?" Dean asked, rocking Sam back and forth.

"I-I'm weally hot and-and mt tummy hwurts and my head hwurts daddy make it go away!"

Dean bounced Sam lightly and pulled out a thermometer, taking Sam's temperature. "103.4. Damn." He whispered quietly, giving Sam more medicine and putting him back into the crib, calling Ellen.

"Dean, what's up?"

"Ellen, thank god you picked up. Sam's really sick, and i'm going to bring him to the hospital even though he's in his headspace, but I need you to watch Cas. Could you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I could watch him. What are you going to tell the doctors?" Ellen got into her car and started to drive down to Dean, Cas, and Sam's house.

"I'll think of something. Thank you so much, I couldn't leave Cas here alone."

"No problem. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

Dean hung up and sat on the couch with Cas. "Hey, buddy, I need to take Sammy to the hospital, so aunt Ellen is going to come watch you while i'm gone, alright?"

Cas clung onto Dean. "B-but I wanna come with wu!"

"I know, baby, i'm sorry, but I can't bring both of you with me. Aunt Ellen is going to come over and have lots of fun with you while i'm gone, though, you won't even notice i'm not there."

"O-okay daddy. I wuv wu."

"I love you too, Cas." Dean said as Ellen walked into the house.

"Where's my little cutie?" She asked while walking into the living room.

Cas squealed and ran toward Ellen, hugging her tightly.

Ellen laughed and picked Cas up. "Hi there, Cas. Have you been good for Dean and Sammy?"

"Mmhmm!" Cas said, and then started to go into a rant about what him, Dean and Sam have been doing.

Dean smiled and lifted Sam out of his crib, thanking Ellen and saying goodbye to Cas before leaving the house and putting Sam into the backseat of the Impala. "Sammy, we're going to the hospital, okay buddy?"

Sam nodded and just sunk into the seat, not focusing really on what was going on around him. Dean sped to the hospital and carried Sam in, giving a lame but believable excuse to the doctors as to why Sam was acting as if he was a toddler. They kept Sam for about an hour before Dean could see him, as they had to give him more fluids and get his temperature down first. Dean was pacing in the living room when a doctor called for him.

"Dean Winchester?"

Dean jumped up and followed the doctor to Sam's room, him hooked up to a couple of machines while at the time he was sleeping. He sat down next to Sam and held his hand as the doctor left, hoping they would be able to go home soon.

\-------After Dean left------

Once Cas finished telling Ellen what he, Dean, and Sam had been doing lately, Ellen sat down with him on the couch as he cuddled into her.

"Cas, why don't I make you some breakfast? Would you like that?"

Cas just nodded and sat patiently as Ellen made him waffles. He ate a couple bites, but when Ellen tried to give him his milk he pushed it off the table and did nothing when it spilled all over the floor.

"Castiel Winchester!" Ellen exclaimed. "You know that is a no-no! You never act like this, what is wrong?" Ellen asked, cleaning up the milk.

"I wan' daddy!" Cas wailed, crossing his arms and kicking the legs of his chair.

"Baby, I know you want to be with Dean, but he wasn't able to bring both you and Sammy to the hospital, Sam could have gotten you sick." Ellen explained as she took Cas out of his chair and into the living room.

Cas thrashed around in Ellen's arms, obviously not wanting to be picked up.

"Come on, Cas, i'm only bringing you to the living room." Ellen sat Cas down onto his blanket covered in toys in the living room, and turned on the TV. Cas pushed his toys around and threw the soft ones at the couch, but when he started to throw his cars one of them hit Ellen's leg.

"Castiel! Throwing toys is not okay! Come on, you're going into the naughty corner."

Cas screamed and kicked at Ellen, even when she started counting.

"One....Two..... Three. Castiel, that is enough! Come here." Ellen picked up Cas and brought him to the couch, placing him over her knee. This immediately made him quiet down. but he was still crying.

"No! No spankies! Pwease i'm sowwy! i'll be good I pwomise!"

"Castiel, you've had your chances to be good. I'll only give you five spanks, but if you be bad again it'll go up, okay?"

Cas nodded and settled down. although he was gripping the rug and cried harder when Ellen spanked him. When she was done, she pulled him onto her lap and hugged him, rubbing his back. "Cas, it's over now, it's okay. Can you tell me why you had to get spanked?"

"B-because I was b-bad and spwilled my milk and did'nt g-go to the nwaughty corner!" He wailed, gripping the front of Ellen's shirt like it was the only thing holding him to reality.

"That's right, but it's over now. And you look like a very tired boy, so how about you take a nap?"

Cas just nodded and cuddled into Ellen, soon falling asleep.

\------Back at the hospital------

Sam woke up slowly, but he looked a lot less pale and more "healthy" when he did. "D-daddy?"

"I'm right here, Sammy. I'm right here." Dean replied, squeezing Sam's hand lightly. "And guess what? The doctor said that when you woke up we could go home! So we just have to let the nurses take out the needle in your arm and then we can go home and see aunt Ellen and Cas."

Sam smiled and let the nurse take out his IV without a fuss, walking out to the car and smiling all the way home.

Ellen was placing Cas into his crib when Dean and Sam came home. She rushed over to the door and shushed them, but hugged them both. "How was it?" She whispered.

"Sammy was a very good boy, and he let the doctors work on him. Isn't that right, Sammy?"

Sam nodded and curled up in one of the chairs in the living room, while Ellen and Dean stayed in the front.

"How was Cas?" Dean asked, taking off his coat.

"Quite the handful."

"What did he do?"

"Well, when you two left, I made him breakfast, but he refused to drink his milk and pushed it off the table, and then thought it was a good idea to throw his cars at the couch, one of them hitting me. I tried to put him into the naughty corner, but he screamed and thrashed until after I counted to three, which then I pulled him over my lap and spanked him. He missed you."

Dean sighed and rubbed his face. "Thank you a bunch for taking care of him, even if he was a pain in the ass. What can I do to thank you?"

"Oh, it's no problem, i'd take care of him or Sam any day. And it's fine, you don't have to do anything in return."

As soon as Ellen finished her sentence, Cas woke up from his nap and squealed when he saw Sam was home.

"Sammy! Sammy wu home!" He reached through the bars of the crib until Dean let him out, crawling forward and hugging Sam.

Dean laughed. "Those definitely are my boys."

"Yes, yes they are." Ellen replied.


	3. Not-So-Little Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Dean wakes up and one of his boys isn't little anymore. It's usually Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill, don't own anything, blah blah blah...

Dean got a full nights sleep one night, which surprised him a lot. He always is woken up by one of the boys crying about a nightmare or one of them gets lonely and wakes up during the night crying for him. When he woke up, it was kind of late in the afternoon, which surprised him as well, but what confused him the most is why he heard someone cooking in the kitchen. Dean grabbed the gun he kept in the bedside drawer and walked quietly down the stairs, almost dropping the gun when he saw it was Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean asked carefully, in case it was a shape-shifter or something of the sort.

Sam turned around and smiled. "Morning, Dean."

Dean gave him a confused look but went with it, suspecting that Sam had just woken up out of his headspace and had decided to make himself breakfast. "Got any plans for the day? You don't have to stick around, you know. I can watch Cas on my own."

"I have some plans for later, but I thought I might help out while i'm here." Sam put some of the eggs he made onto one of Cas's favorite plates, it had a princess on it (Dean was going to say no, but Cas insisted and did his cute little pout, and he couldn't resist).

"Thanks, bro." Dean punched Sam's arm lightly and went upstairs to wake Cas up. "Cas, Cas baby time to get up! I let you sleep in today." Dean smiled as he spoke, Cas waking up slowly and rubbing his eyes with his fists while his hair stuck up at odd angles. "Where Sammy?"

"Sammy wants to be big today, so he's going to help out with you before he goes out with a couple of people he knows. Is that okay?"

Dean could tell it wasn't okay, because Cas's eyes filled with tears. 

"B-but I wan' pway wit' S-Sammy!" Cas wailed.

Dean pulled Cas out of his crib and held him tight in his arms, trying to calm him down. "Oh, Cas, I know you like to play with little Sam, but you can still play with him! He just won't be little. Plus, he even made you eggs on your favorite plate!"

Cas sniffled and his tears slowed. "My pwincess pwate?"

"Yes, Cas, your princess plate. And once you're done with breakfast, you can play with big Sam all you want until he has to leave, okay?"

"Okay. Cawwy me?"

"Of course i'll carry you, silly!" Dean wiped off some of Cas's excess tears and brought him downstairs.

Sam looked up from his book when he heard Dean coming down. "Is that little Cassie I see?" He asked.

Cas smiled and reached toward Sam, who lifted him out of Cas's arms and sat him down on his lap. "You're getting heavy, I don't know how Dean carries you every day!" Sam smiled at Cas and pulled Cas's plate toward them and helped Cas eat his eggs.

"Do you want some milk?" Dean asked.

"Yes pwease!" Cas replied, swallowing his bite of eggs.

Sam and Dean smiled and giggled a bit, looking at Cas. Sam hugged him a bit tighter, and placed a kiss to the side of his head. Dean got out one of Cas's sippy cups and filled it with milk, handing it to Cas.

"Thank wu!" He replied, sucking down the milk and placing the empty sippy cup on the table. Sam then picked him up and walked him to the living room, taking out some of Cas's favorite toys and putting them on the floor along with Cas.

"What do you want to play, Cas?"

Cas thought for a minute, making an adorable face before answering. "Howse! I wanna be the daddy!" He exclaimed.

Sam laughed before speaking. "Alright, Cas, you can be the daddy."

Cas squealed with delight and clapped his hands before starting to play with Sam.

Dean got a beer out of the fridge and sat on the couch, smiling at his two boys playing with each other. Cas yawned after a while, and this is when Dean spoke up. "I think someone is ready for a nap!" He said, picking up Cas.

Cas didn't object to taking a nap, but squirmed out of Dean's arms and curled up next to Sam. "I wanna sweep wit' Sammy."

Sam chuckled and picked up Cas, letting him curl into his side. "I love you, Cas."

Cas yawned. "I wuv wu, Sammy." Is all he said before falling asleep.

Sam stayed with Cas as he slept, until he had to get up to leave. Cas woke up, and refused to let go of Sam's arm. "No! Sammy no weave! Sammy stay here!" He cried, tears and snot running down his face.

Sam's heart turned when he saw Cas like this, but he had promised his friends they'd go to the bar that night. "Cas, I know you want me to stay here, but i'm going to go do things with my friends, okay? I promise i'll play with you right when I get back. I'll even stop at a toy store and get you a new stuffy, alright?"

Cas thought for a moment, then sniffed and nodded while hugging Sam. "I miss wu"

Sam hugged Cas back. "I'll miss you too, baby boy." Sam kissed his forehead and headed for the door. "Bye, Dean. Bye, Cas!" He said before leaving.

Cas immediately ran to Dean when Sam left, nuzzling his face into Dean's shoulder when he got picked up. "Sammy go bye-bye!" He cried into Dean's neck.

"I know he did, baby, but he's going to be back soon, I promise. And plus, he said he'd bring you a new stuffed animal! Isn't that exciting?"

Cas nodded and soon stopped crying, eventually falling asleep from exhaustion in Dean's arms.

Dean held Cas all afternoon as he slept, him still asleep even when Sam came home.

Sam entered the house quietly, knowing Cas was probably asleep. He sat down next to Dean and Cas, placing his plastic bag on the floor. Cas immediately woke up, rubbing his tired eyes. "Sammy home?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah Cas, i'm home. And I brought you a little gift!" Sam reached down and opened up the bag and pulled out a stuffed dog. "I know you've really been wanting a dog, so I got you this."

Cas bounced up and down in Dean's lap, reaching for the dog. "Thank wu Sammy thank wu!" He said, hugging the dog tightly.

"You're welcome, Cas. Now how about we get you into bed?"

"Okay."

Sam picked Cas up and brought him upstairs, placing him into his crib and sitting next to it until he fell asleep. Sam then put on his regular child pajamas and got into his crib, even though he was in an adult headspace. He heard Dean come up and said goodnight to him before falling asleep.

"Love you, boys." Dean said while smiling.


	4. Backwards operations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up one morning in an adult headspace, and since when he is normally in his adult headspace he and Dean are a couple, they take care of Sam together but are surprised when Sam talks for the first time in weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from an awesome friend on Tumblr, although it's a bit different.
> 
> "The hunt" is pretty much in my mind just Sam slipping slowly into his headspace during a hunt and getting traumatized and refusing to talk while little. I know the story is a bit less traumatizing then it'd seem, but in my mind if I was in the headspace of a three year old i'd get pretty traumatized too.
> 
> Don't own anything, blah blah blah

Cas woke up early, on the morning of August 12. He realized he wasn't little at the time, so he climbed out of his crib and went into Dean's bedroom, waking him slowly with a line of kisses down his jaw.

Dean woke, confused. "Cas?"

"Good morning, Dean." Cas smiled at Dean, kissing the end of his jaw again.

"I suspect you have plans made?" Dean asked, sitting up and kissing Cas back.

"No, in fact, I was wondering if we could take care of Sam today." Cas ran one of his hands through Dean's hair, the other one sliding their fingers together.

"Are you sure? He hasn't been talking since the hunt."

"I'm sure, he seems to be doing okay lately. The nightmares have gone down." Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder but jumped as the baby monitor woke up. It was really the only parts of Sam's voice Dean and Cas had heard since the hunt, just Sam screaming in his sleep. Not calling for Dean or Cas, just screaming.

"Spoke too soon." Dean replied, jumping up and running to Sam's bedside, lifting him out of the crib while holding him close. "Shh, Sammy, nothing's going to get you. Daddy's here, he's not going to let any monsters hurt you. I'm here, Sammy, it's okay."

No matter what Dean tried, he couldn't get Sam to calm down. After a minute of thought, he brought Sam into his room where Cas sat on the bed.

"Give 'em here." Cas held out his arms and took Sam from Dean, rocking him and shushing him. He started to sing a song in enochian that he knew normally calmed Sam down, and eventually Sam's tears slowed until he was occasionally sniffling. "There you go, baby, it's alright. Cas is here. So is Dean. We're not going to let the scary monsters get you. We'll never let them get you."

Sam just nodded and curled impossibly closer to Cas, obviously trying to get away from some invisible creature. "Cas." He mumbled almost inaudiably.

Cas and Dean both gasped at this, as Sam had not spoken since his encounter with the supernatural creature.

Cas teared up and held Sam closer. "Yeah, Sam it's me. Cas. I'm here."

Dean sat next to Cas and Sam and placed a hand on top of Sam's. "Whenever you're ready to talk about what happened, we're here."

Sam nodded and moved his head toward Cas's ear, whispering something into it.

"Yeah, of course you can do that, Sammy." Cas replied, hugging Sam. "Can I tell Dean what you said?"

Sam looked up at Cas and nodded.

Cas turned so he could face Dean. "Sam wants to know if he could write down or tell me what happened, then I could show or tell you."

Dean smiled, although his chest hurt slightly. He knew his boys were very close, but he also wanted Cas to have the courage to tell him what had happened. "Of course you can do that, Cas. You do whatever feels right for you." Dean smiled again and kissed Sam's forehead, leaving him and Cas alone to talk.

"Sam, do you want to write it down or do you just want to tell me yourself?" Cas asked.

"I-i'll tell you." Sam whispered.

"Take all the time you need, baby boy."

Sam started off slow, but was able to start talking. "Th-the man took me into the b-b-basement an-and he started talking to me."

"What did he say?" Cas asked, concerned.

"H-he told me that wu and daddy never woved me, and that wu didn't like it w-when I was wittle Sammy and that wu were gonna give me away!" Sam cried, clinging to Cas.

Cas held Sam tight when he started crying, rocking them back and forth. "Shh, you know that me and Dean love you so, so much, and we love it when you're little Sammy, and we are never, ever giving you away. You remember that, alright?"

Sam nodded.

"Did he do anything else to you that I should know about?"

Sam spoke carefully. "H-he hit me in my tummy, and hwurt my leg."

"Can I see where he hurt your leg?"

Sam nodded and rolled up his pant leg, revealing a couple of obviously infected cuts.

Cas ran his fingers over the cuts. "Oh, baby, why didn't you show me or Dean?"

"I was afwaid wu would be angwy at me for being wittle during a hunt." Sam flinched, but allowed Cas to touch the cuts.

Cas lifted Sam up. "let's get you cleaned up." Cas brought Sam into the bathroom, disinfecting the cuts and bandaging them, kissing Sam's forehead. He also looked at the bruising on Sam's stomach, but it had already healed quite well. Dean walked in while Cas was working on Sam, but Sam made no move to make him leave so he stayed and held his hand. Once all the cuts were bandaged and bruises were looked over, Cas and Dean placed Sam down in his crib for his afternoon nap. Dean then brought Cas into his room and sat him down while Cas told Dean what Sam had told him, him breaking down in the process.

"I-I hate it when people hurt my baby"

"I know you do, Cas, but there's not much we can do about it." Dean held Cas as he cried, kissing him while he calmed.

"How about you go take a nap too. You'll feel better, and you might slip back into a headspace so you'll forget about this. You can sleep in here if you would like."

Cas nodded and said goodnight to Dean, kissing him and falling asleep in his arms while Dean soon fell asleep as well.


	5. "It's Not Fair!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been giving Cas more attention lately, so Sam gets jealous and does something he regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a couple months after the hunt, so Sam is comfortable around Dean and Cas now, aka he talks
> 
>  
> 
> Don't own anything

Sam was jealous. Dean had been giving Cas more attention lately, and for no reason at all! Sam's eyebrows furrowed in anger and concentration as he colored in his coloring book. Eventually his crayon broke, as he was pressing down on it too hard. He started crying in frustration, wondering what he had done wrong. He just wanted Dean to cuddle him as he did Cas, and guess where Dean was now? In his room with Cas, and had told Sam not to leave his blanket. Well, Sam didn't care what Dean said. Sam wiped off his tears and crawled up the stairs, crawling quietly past Dean's door and into him and Cas's room. He saw one of Cas's stuffed animals on HIS side of the room, and got even more frustrated. He picked it up and ripped off both of the arms, throwing it across the room while crying harder.

Dean looked up when he heard a noise coming from Cas and Sam's room. "Stay here, Cas." Dean got up and went into their nursery, and saw Sam crying while the ruined bear was next to Cas's crib. Sam immediately lifted his arms up to Dean, wanting to be held and cuddled and he wanted Dean to say it was okay. Dean ignored him and walked over to the bear, picking up the pieces of it. "Samuel, did you do this?"

Sam just whimpered and nodded, crawling backward until he hit the bars of his crib.

Dean kneeled down to Sam's level. "Samuel, you know it's not okay to rip up Cas's toys. Why did you do this?"

Sam broke down as Dean talked. "Wu never cuddle me anymwore! Wu aways cuddle Cas and I want cuddles too! A-and I got angwy and I sowwy daddy I didn't mean to wuin Cas's stuffy!"

Dean set down the pieces of the bear. "Oh, Sammy, why didn't you just say something? I'm sorry, baby, i've been really busy lately and didn't realize that I wasn't giving you enough attention, i'm sorry." Dean picked up Sam and held him close, rubbing his back to calm him down. "I know you didn't mean to ruin his toy, but that was a very bad thing to do. Come on, let's go apologize." Dean carried Sam into his bedroom, where Cas had just crawled back into as he was listening to the conversation. Dean knew he was, but decided to let it slide.

"Cas, Sam has something to say to you, don't you, Sam."

Sam wiggled out of Dean's arms and cuddled up next to Cas. "I sowwy I wuined wur bear, Cas."

"It okay, Sam."

Sam curled into Cas and put his head on his stomach, while Dean sat next to him and rubbed his arm. "I love you very much, Sam, don't you forget that."

"Wuv wu too, daddy."

 

~The next morning~

Sam woke up first, and started crying. He didn't know why he was crying, he just was. "D-daddy!"

Dean got out of bed and walked into the nursery, yawning. It was around five-thirty AM, and he was tired. He pulled Sam out of his crib, and sat down in the chair with him, bouncing him on his knee. "It's alright, baby, i'm here. Why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare?"

Sam just shrugged, cuddling into Dean's side. "I d-don't know, daddy."

Dean stood up with Sam, bringing him downstairs. "Do you want some milk?"

Sam nodded and clung to Dean as he made the milk, crying into his shirt.

"It's okay, baby, I got you some milk." Dean helped Sam hold the sippy cup, making sure he was breathing properly while he drank. Sam had a tendency to hyperventilate if he cried too much, so Dean tried to make sure that didn't happen. Sam eventually calmed down, but he still felt sad.

"Why I sad, daddy?"

"I don't know, baby. How about you try and get some more sleep, it's pretty early."

"Can I sweep wit wu?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah, baby, you can sleep with me." Dean brought Sam upstairs and tucked him into the bed, letting him cuddle into his side.

"Wuv wu daddy."

"Love you too, baby. Now try and get some sleep."

Sam quickly fell back asleep, as well as Dean.


	6. Cas, What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets cut by a knife that falls in the kitchen, and deep down he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I write a lot of self-harm fics but if you haven't noticed I really like angst (don't judge me) but it won't go any further than like Cas thinking about the cut and like telling Dean about it idk.
> 
> Don't own anything.

Dean was in the kitchen peeling a carrot when it happened. He was peeling the carrot when he his a particularly hard piece of the carrot when his arm slipped, hitting a knife off of the counter right next to where Cas was sitting on the kitchen floor. The knife fell and hit Cas on the arm, immediately cutting it and he started crying. Sam happened to be in a chair close to where Cas was, and he started to freak out a bit as well.

"Daddy daddy Cas hwurt!" He cried out.

Cas was sobbing on the floor, but truthfully, he had liked the pain the knife cutting his arm had made him feel happy. He watched through blurry eyes as the blood dripped onto the floor while Dean quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the cut; picking up Cas and holding him close.

"Cas, it's alright, I've got you, I stopped the bleeding, you'll be all better soon. Sam, could you please grab me the first aid kit?" Dean knew Sam needed as much attention as he gave Cas, but at the moment Sam knew that Cas needed Dean's attention right now so he nodded and walked upstairs (they were still working on both his and Cas's walking) to get the kit.

While Sam was doing that, Dean sat down with Cas on the couch and shushed him.

"Sammy's going to get the first aid kit, okay? Then we'll bandage up your arm and it'll be all better."

Sam came down the stairs soon after Dean finished talking, first-aid kit in hand. "Here wu go daddy." He said, handing Dean the kit.

"Thank you, Sammy. Why don't you go play with your toys for a minute while I bandage Cas up, and then we can cuddle, okay?"

"Yes daddy." Sam sat down on the blanket, pushing around some of the cars that were on it.

"This is going to sting a bit, Cas, but it'll be over soon." Dean told Cas as he put anesthetic on the cut and then bandaging it. "See, that wasn't so bad!"

Cas just nodded, and he wanted to tell Dean about what he felt when the knife cut him, but he was afraid Dean would get angry at him so he didn't.

Sam spoke up not too long after Dean spoke. "Cuddles now?"

"Yeah, Sam, we can cuddle now. Come on up here." Dean patted the spot next to him.

Sam eagerly climbed onto the couch and cuddled into Dean, who started to play with Sam's long hair. Cas started to fall asleep not too long afterward, so Dean put him into the crib they had in the living room.

Sam laid his head on Dean's lap once he sat back down, and sighed with contentment. "Wuv wu, daddy."

"Love you too, Sammy."

The next morning, Cas slowly climbed out of his crib and crawled to Dean's room. "D-daddy?"

Dean woke at the sound of Cas's voice, wiping the sleep off his eyes. "What is it, baby boy?" Dean pulled Cas onto the bed next to him.

"I-I gotta tell wu sumtin."

"What is it, Cas? You can tell me anything."

Cas shifted closer to Dean. "Well, wemember yesterday when the knife hwurt my awm?"

"Yes, Cas."

Cas hesitated before continuing. "Well... I-I wiked it."

Dean gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I wiked it when it hwurt and wiked to watch the bwood dwip on the floor." Cas said hesitantly.

"Castiel, why didn't you tell me?"

Cas flinched as Dean used his full name. "I was afwaid wu'd yell at me."

"Cas, baby, I would never yell at you for something like that, but I want you to tell me whenever you feel like you want to be hurt by a knife, okay? If you continued to do it, it could turn into something worse and I don't want that for my baby."

Cas nodded in understanding. "I pwomise i'll tell wu whenevwer I wanna hwurt myswelf."

"Alright, baby boy. let's get you back in bed, okay?"

"Okay daddy."

Dean picked Cas up and brought him back into the nursery, placing him down in his crib after kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Cas."


	7. Oh, Boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas regresses to a much younger state over a course of a few days, so he doesn't talk much and really only crawls, but Dean tries to get him to walk.
> 
> Plus a bit of made up Castiel backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, I had no inspiration whatsoever and could not think of anything to write.
> 
> Like Ellen, Ash is probably OOC and i'm sorry about that, again, haven't seen early episodes in a while.
> 
> The stuff about God is completely made up, don't take my word for it as it isn't true. 
> 
> Don't own anything

Dean was slightly confused, as Cas had suddenly regressed to a much younger state than he had originally been in. He was normally around three, the same age as Sam, but over a few days regressed to around nine or ten months old. It wasn't too obvious at first, just slight changes in his vocabulary, but once he refused to walk as much as he normally did, only crawled, and relied on Dean more for feedings and diaper changes.

-A few days ago-

Dean woke up at around three am to Cas crying. Cas normally never cried this early in the morning, as his changings happened always when he woke up and his nightmares had settled down well. He got up and went into the nursery, taking Cas out of his crib and checking his diaper. "Looks like someone needs a changing, huh?"

Dean smiled and placed Cas onto the changing table, changing his wet diaper before carrying him downstairs to give him a bottle. Cas was still crying lightly, so Dean rocked him back and forth lightly to try and sooth him.

"I think soon we are going to try and get you to walk" Dean told Cas as he placed the warm bottle in his mouth. "I don't know why you regressed, but that is your choice and I am okay with it, but you at least need to try and walk."

Cas suckled on the bottle until it was half empty before falling asleep in Dean's arms.

Dean smiled and placed the bottle in the sink before carrying Cas back upstairs and into the nursery, placing him carefully back into his crib. Once he was done with that, he walked back into his own bedroom before falling asleep.

-Present day-

Dean had Cas standing up, but he had to get him to walk toward him before he knew they were making progress.

"Come on, baby, you can do it! Come to daddy!" Dean gestured for Cas to walked toward him, but Cas refused to move.

"Come on, Cas, you can do it, you can walk to me!" Dean said again, holding out a hand.

Cas looked at Dean and started to walk forward, but fell and hit his head on an astray toy; which made him immediately start crying.

Dean rushed forward and cradled Cas in his arms, rocking and shushing him while looking at his head. "Shh, baby, you're alright, it's just a little scratch, nothing serious. Daddy'll make it better." Dean kissed the scratch on Cas's forehead and continued to rock him, his cries slowing soon after.

"There you go, it's alright." Dean smiled and rubbed Cas's stomach.

Cas smiled and cooed, grabbing Dean's index finger with his hand. "D-dad-eee"

Dean smiled again, kissing Cas on the cheek. "Yeah, i'm your daddy, Cas. I'll always be your daddy."

-The next day-

"Let's try this again, baby, come to daddy now." Dean held his arms out to Cas, who had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he carefully moved one of his feet, and then tried to place the other in front of it. Soon enough, Cas had walked to Dean who immediately pulled him into his arms.

"Good job, Cas! I always knew you could do it, baby!" Dean grinned and hugged Cas tight, kissing his head.

Cas cooed in response and leaned into Dean's touch, always craving his attention.

"I love you, baby boy."

"Dad-deeee"

 

(Let's go back, shall we? To the day after Ellen watched Cas and spanked him.)

Sam was still slightly sick, although he was able to be in the same room as Cas without Dean being massively worried.

Cas was acting a bit different, though, which worried Dean a lot. While him and Sam were playing, Sam was messing around and grabbed Cas's arm, but Cas had immediately flinched and started sobbing, "Pwease don't hwurt me pwease iw'll be good!"

Dean immediately picked Cas up and cuddled him, and assured Sam that he did nothing wrong and that he wasn't in trouble before calming Cas down.

After putting down the two boys for their nap, Dean called Ash.

"Dean, hey, what's up?"

Dean paced as he spoke. "Hey, Ash, I need you to do some research for me, but it's going to be a bit hard."

"What kind of research?"

"I need you to find out how God was with his angels, especially Castiel." Dean sat down on the couch as he spoke.

"I think I could do that. Give me a few days and i'll have what you need."

Dean was going to thank Ash but he had already hung up. Good thing, too, as Sam was crying upstairs. Dean sighed and ran up the stairs, picking Sam up and rocking him. "What happened, baby boy?"

Sam just sobbed harder, curling into the warmth of Dean while trying to get his words out. "D-da-dee b-bad dweam!"

Dean sat down downstairs and bounced Sam on his knee, trying to calm him down. "It's alright, i'm here, daddy's gonna keep you safe."

Sam eventually stopped crying, but started sobbing again when Cas started to scream in his sleep. "DADDY I'LL BE GOOD I PWOMISE! NO OWIES PWEASE!"

Dean placed Sam in the downstairs crib with his stuffed moose, and quickly ran upstairs to grab Cas and wake him up. "Cas baby wake up daddy's here there's no owies."

Cas almost immediately woke up, throwing his arms around Dean's neck while sobbing into it.

Dean rubbed his back and grabbed his bee before bringing him downstairs. "It's okay, Cas, Daddy's here."

Dean picked up Sam out of his crib, letting him cuddle into his side on the couch.

"Daddy!" Cas wailed, sobbing into the couch.

"Cas, baby, please calm down. Calm down for daddy, please."

Cas immediately stopped crying and nuzzled his face into Dean's shoulder. "Sowwy daddy" He mumbled. Dean looked at Cas worriedly. "Cas, baby, there's nothing for you to be sorry about, I just didn't want you to work yourself up and throw up." Dean looked at his phone when it lit up. Ash. "Cas, daddy's gotta answer this, so how about you play with Sammy for a minute?" Dean placed Cas and Sam on their toy blanket before answering his phone. "Ash, what'd you find?" "So apparently God was pretty tough with his angels, especially Castiel. Castiel was more of a rebel, and loved God and humanity more than he'd like to admit. God had always tried to, how should I say this, beat sense into Castiel's mind." Cas looked up when he heard mention of his name and what had happened to him, and started bawling. Dean kept the phone at his ear while picking Cas up, holding him close. "Shh, Cas, it's alright, you're not in trouble, it's okay." Ash spoke up while this was happening. "Do you want me to hang up? I gave you pretty much all the information you need." "Yeah, thanks Ash." Dean hung up and continued to comfort Cas.

Cas sobbed into Dean's shoulder. "Pwease don't give me away daddy pwease iw'll be good I pwomise!"

Dean rubbed Cas's back while he spoke. "Castiel, you know I would never give you away, or let anything hurt you. I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you again or take you from me. I only asked Ash what God did to you because you've been very sensitive since Ellen watched you."

"That because she-she gwabbed my awm when I was bad and I wemembered what fathwer did to me and I got scawed. I sowwy daddy."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Cas, but Ellen didn't know about all of that, but i'll make sure to tell her the next time she comes over to watch you, okay?"

"Yes daddy."

"I love you, baby, and don't you ever forget that." Dean ran his hand through Cas's hair as he spoke.

"Wub wu too daddy." Cas leaned into the touch and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests! I need help thinking of new chapters for this so I thought you guys would have some ideas hopefully? Well, just leave a comment on what you want to be written next.
> 
> Sorry about the weird ending it kind of just went off course a bit hence why I need ideas!


	8. "Cassie, I sowwy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets sick and Sam does anything he can to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt by Slash: Can you do a chapter where Cas is sick and Sam feels bad ♥♥♥

Cas wailed for about an hour before Dean finally woke up, and had had managed to wake Sam in the process, who climbed out of his crib and sat next to Cas's, trying to calm him while he sobbed.

"D-daddy!"

Dean immediately jumped up and ran to Cas's side, trying to feel his bottom for a diaper change, although Cas just shoved his hands away.

"No no no daddy!"

Dean gave Cas a pleading look. "Cas baby I just need to feel your diaper in case you need a change." Dean felt his forehead while talking to Cas, and noticed it was quite warm.

"Cas, you're sick, lemme get you into a new diaper and then i'll hold you okay?"

Cas contemplated before allowing Dean to pick him up and place him onto the changing table, which is when Sam started to feel bad that he couldn't help make Cas feel better so he tried to help Dean change his diaper by handing him one of Cas's favorite designed one, which Dean took gratefully.

"Thank you, Sammy, but I don't want you getting sick again, so why don't you sit on your rug for a moment?" Dean spoke while he changed Cas's dirty diaper.

"No daddy I hewp!" Sam exclaimed, tugging on the bottom of Dean's shirt.

Dean picked up Cas and sat down. "Hmm... I know a way you could help. Could you hand me Cas's blanket and bee out of his crib please?"

Sam nodded determinedly, reaching into the crib to grab Cas's favorite blanket and toy.

Dean smiled when he grabbed them. "Thank you, Sammy. Do you want to come downstairs with me so I can make Cas a bottle?"

"Yes daddy." Sam crawled behind Dean and Cas down the stairs, sitting on the couch next to them.

Dean thought for a minute. "I know you want to help, so why don't you watch Cas while I make him a bottle?"

Sam smiled and nodded before taking Cas in his arms, who cooed in response. Sam then laid Cas down on the couch before he sat next to him, pulling the blanket over him and giving him his bee.

"Cas I take cawe of wu." Sam said as he sat next to Cas, running his fingers through his hair.

Dean returned a few minutes later with a bottle of milk in his hand, smiling at Sam.

Sam looked up when he heard Dean, reaching for the bottle. "I do it!"

Dean chuckled. "Alright, but i'm going to help you." Dean kneeled next to Sam and helped him hold the bottle to Cas's lips, smiling as he saw the look of concentration on Sam's face. Cas fell asleep halfway through the bottle, and Sam sat by his side the whole time. When Dean got up to wash the bottle out, Sam spoke to Cas's asleep form.

"Cassie, I sowwy. Wu got sick aftwer I was 'n now wu no feew good."

Dean leaned against the counter and listened to Sam as he spoke. "Sammy, this isn't your fault. You got sick a week ago, there's no way Cas could have gotten sick from you."

"I know daddy but I no wike Cassie wike this."

"I know you don't, Sammy, but Cas'll be better soon. Promise."

Sam nodded and turned back to Cas, kissing his forehead. "Wubs wu Cassie."


	9. "Broter GabGab" (as Cas likes to say it) Comes to visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel stops by when Dean has a migraine to watch over the boys, but Sam has different intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this prompt by ereynolds: "I'd like to see Gabriel pop in helps Dean look after Cas and Sam, because Dean's not feeling to well ( don't' know migraine/headache) he just needs a couple hours for himself to rest. Cas is cool with this (loves Gabe) but Sam has trouble adjusting, he not use to anyone seeing him in this state or taking care of him except Dean. Would be cute to see Sam struggle with his adult head space and toddler head space(not wanting to be vulnerable in front of Gabriel)- trying to make his way to Dean's room. I just want it to end with Dean finally waking up to an inconsolable Sam and singing "Hey Jude" to him as he rocks him back and forth. I just want a big brother little brother moment (you know that co-dependent bond they have) Please?"
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so I JUST started the episodes with Gabriel, so he will probably be OOC (so sorry)
> 
> Cas is in his more regressed state, so waddling and more baby talk ensues

Dean groaned as he laid on the couch, both of the boys being exceptionally loud today. He had had a migraine all day, and Cas and Sam were NOT helping at all. When Cas squealed quite loudly while playing with Sam, Dean snapped.

"Castiel, could you please be quiet! I am not in the mood for this."

Of course since Cas was a lot more regressed than Sam's three-year-old state, his eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip started shaking.

Dean sighed before he spoke again. "Cas, I didn't mean to yell at you, daddy's just not feeling too good today."

In that moment, there was the sound of wings flapping and Gabriel appeared in the living room. "Does someone need a babysitter?"

There was a mix of emotions in the moment. Dean gasped and cursed under his breath, Cas smiled and crawled up to Gabriel, and Sam's eyes widened and he sat next to Dean and tried to cover the part of his diaper that was showing.

"Broter GabGab!" Cas squealed, reaching up to Gabriel.

Gabriel chuckled and picked Cas up before speaking. "It seemed like you were distressed so I came to help."

Dean got up and put down the blanket that was over his lap. "Fucking take them." He started up the stairs.

Sam immediately followed behind him. "D-Dean."

"No, Sam, go with Gabriel and Cas." Dean turned around and looked at Sam.

"B-but-"

"No, Sam, go over with Gabriel." Dean pointed to the living room.

Sam whined but obeyed, walking to where Gabriel and Cas were and plopping down on the couch, pulling his shirt down to cover his diaper. He wanted to be little with Cas, but he had never been watched and taken care of by someone other than Dean and he didn't want Gabriel to think he was a baby, so he tried to stay in his adult head space.

Cas was completely oblivious to Sam's distress, and just smiled at Gabriel and hugged him tightly.

Gabriel chuckled and sat down with Cas next to Sam. "So what have you two boys been up to lately?"

Cas answered the question with glee, but Sam just tried to get off the couch and up the stairs. Sam knew he wasn't going to get far, and wasn't wrong. Gabriel caught him, and told him to stay in the living room.

"Sam, you have to stay in here. Dean needs his rest."

"But-"

"No, Sam. Stay in here."

Sam pouted and sat down on the blanket on the floor, his little space and big space fighting each other in his mind.

Cas giggled and wriggled out of Gabriels arms, waddling over to where Sam was. "Sam pway?"

Sam was still angry, and didn't care at the moment if he made Cas upset. He pushed Cas away from him, crossing his arms. "No. I don't want to play with you."

Cas fell onto his bottom and started crying, and was picked up by Gabriel. Sam tried to use this time to get away, but Gabriel used his angel powers to keep him in the living room. "No, Samuel. Come apologize to Castiel."

Sam crossed his arms. "I'm not sorry."

"Samuel..."

Little Sam took over Sam's mind for the time being, and he apologized to Cas while using little language. When he caught himself, though, he tried to get into his big head space by shaking his head.

"No no no i'm not little i'm big Sam I've always been big Sam this isn't right!" Sam knew he was lying to himself, but being so vulnerable in front of Gabriel made him feel self-conscious and he did not want Gabriel to take advantage of him.

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Gabriel reached forward to comfort him, but Sam flinched away. Gabriel just sighed and went back to Cas, feeling his diaper.

"Oh, it looks like someone needs a change!" Gabriel placed Cas on the floor and unzipped his footies, grabbing the supplies that he needed.

Sam took the opportunity and sprinted up the stairs into Dean's room. It took him forever to wake Dean up, but when Dean did wake Sam was a nervous mess.

"Hey, hey, Sammy, what's wrong? Look at me buddy what happened?" Dean did whatever he could to try and get Sam to calm down, but nothing he tried worked. He could tell that Sam was slipping in-between head spaces, but was mostly in his little head space. Dean thought of something that their mom always did when he was the same age Sam was in his head space, and prayed it worked. He cradled Sam in his arms and rocked him back and forth as he sang.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start, to make it better.  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to, go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin, to make it better."

Sam calmed down immensely as Dean sang, and he soon practically melted into Dean's chest.

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair and finished singing, but continued to rock him back and forth. "There you go, that's better, now isn't it?"

Sam nodded and didn't speak, just listened to the sound of Dean's voice and the feeling of his fingers being ran through his hair. He sighed with content and stayed in that position for a long while before either of them spoke.

"Next time i'll make sure to stay until you get comfortable with whoever's watching you, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests! I'll write pretty much anything as long as it's nothing sexual as I cannot write smut and this is Nonsexual ageplay anyways!


	10. Little Sammy Gets a Bit More "Little"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam suddenly regresses to the same age as Cas so Dean pulls out their extra baby items

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two requests for Sam to be the same age as Cas, so here you go! I also got a request for how this all started, which I have an idea for, but it may be a while. In the meantime, I am still taking requests, and have no intention to stop this fic anytime soon!
> 
> Ellen is OOC I know sorry

Cas was the first one to notice it. The way that Sam had stopped walking normally, and crawled more often. The way that he refused to eat most solid foods or talk as much. Cas tried to get Dean's attention, but Dean had been busy lately. It was obvious one night, though, when Sam started crying in the middle of the night.

Dean woke up to crying, which was a normal occurrence since Cas had regressed even further. When he was less groggy, he realized that it wasn't Cas crying, but Sam.

"What the hell...?" Dean asked himself while walking to the nursery. When he walked into it and Sam saw him, Sam reached up to him and made grabby hands at him.

Dean walked over to the crib side and picked Sam up, feeling the bottom of his diaper. "Looks like someone needs a changing." Dean quickly changed Sam's diaper and walked into the hallway with him, realizing that he had regressed to the age Cas was at.

"I'm guessing this will be easier if you had a pacifier, huh?" Dean opened up the hallway cupboard and pulled out a box labeled "Baby things. In case of emergencies." He opened up the box and pulled out a blue pacifier, placing it into Sam's mouth, who immediately calmed down.

Dean thought about putting the box back in the closet but thought against it. "Should keep this out now that you and Cas are both younger now. Let's go get you a bottle."

Dean walked downstairs with Sam and warmed up a bottle, sitting on the couch and replacing the pacifier with it. Sam managed to get through the entire bottle, but was half asleep by the time he finished it. Dean smiled and placed Sam's binkie back in his mouth, bringing him upstairs and placing him back in his crib. Dean stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at his two now baby boys. He smiled and walked back into his bedroom, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning, both boys woke at around the same time, immediately crying. Dean hopped out of bed and into their nursery, picking Cas up and placing him onto his floor changing pad, then picking Sam up and doing the same. He changed Sam first then Cas, and gave them both binkies when they were in fresh diapers. Dean picked them both up and brought them downstairs, placing them on their blanket on their stomachs before going into the kitchen and warming them both up a bottle. He texted Ellen while the bottles were warming up; 'Sam regressed to Cas's age, around nine or ten months. Could use your help today if possible.'

Dean pulled the bottles out of the microwave and placed the boys on the couch and managed to feed them both bottles at the same time, afterward placing them on their blanket with their bee and moose stuffed animals before he heard his phone vibrate.

'On my way.'

Dean sat down on the couch and watched as his boys aimlessly played with their stuffed animals, not taking notice to some of the other toys that were on the blanket. Sam was on his stomach, doing some sort of shuffle-army crawl thing, while Cas was on his back, holding his bee while staring aimlessly at the ceiling. After about half an hour, there was a knock at the door, and Dean calmed Sam before answering it.

"Hey, Dean."

"Ellen, thanks for coming. Its been a bit hard to take care of both of the boys at the same time, so thanks for coming to help."

"It's not a problem, Dean."

Cas recognized Ellens voice and rolled onto his side, making weird babbling noises around his binkie and making grabby hands at Ellen. Sam, on the other hand, started crying, his subconscious self still not used to being cared for by anyone other than Dean.

Ellen walked forward and picked Cas up while Dean rushed forward to pick Sam up, rocking him back and forth. "Shh, Sammy, it's just Ellen, it'll be alright, you're fine."

Dean bent over and picked up Sam's binkie and placed it into his mouth, sitting onto the couch with him. Sam soon calmed down and gripped the front of Dean's shirt, babbling quietly around the pacifier.

Cas cooed when Ellen picked him up, smiling up at her. She smiled and bounced him lightly in her arms, him giggling and smiling.

Dean soon placed Sam onto his stomach on the blanket on the floor, watching as he army crawl-shuffled on it. Ellen smiled and placed Cas next to him, Cas curling up next to him and grabbing Sam's fingers.

"How long have they been like this?" Ellen asked Dean.

"Sam regressed further last night, and Cas has been like this for about a week. It was easy to take care of just Cas, but now that the two of them are regressed it's harder to take care of them."

"I can see why. Two diapers to change at i'm guessing the same time at night and in the morning, two bottles to make every day for both of them."

"Yeah, it's hard and it's the first day of both of them being regressed."

They were all quiet for a while, until Cas started crying. Dean got up and picked him up, feeling his diaper. He then put Cas back onto the blanket while he pulled out their baby bag, taking out a new diaper and wipes. After he changed Cas's diaper, he felt Sam's and moved to pick him up when Ellen spoke up.

"Dean, let me change his. Maybe it'll let him get more comfortable with me."

Dean hesitated before allowing Ellen to grab Sam, but stayed by their side because he knew Sam was still uncomfortable with Ellen. Once his diaper was changed, Sam started crying and made grabby hands at Dean.

"Shh..." Dean picked Sam up and rocked him in his arms.

Ellen placed a hand on Dean's, and they both looked at Sam and Cas.

Dean smiled. "My two baby boys."


	11. How it All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how baby Cas, Sam, and daddy Dean came to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the tags it says Demon Dean but that is an idea for the next chapter, but I got a prompt asking for a backstory on how daddy Dean and baby Cas and Sam came to be so I threw around a couple of ideas and this came up.

Castiel was done. He was done with the apocalypse, he was done with Heaven, he was done with everything. They had killed Lucifer with the colt, and that was all he gave a shit about. He came up with an idea that he knew would help out all three of them (Him, Sam and Dean) so he came to Dean one day with his proposition.

-At their motel room-

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean looked up from the book he was flipping through.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of nonsexual ageplay, Dean?"

Dean choked on the drink of beer he was swallowing as Cas spoke. Once he caught his breath, he stood up. "No. No. No way that is happening."

"But Dean-"

"No, Cas. That is NOT happening."

Cas sighed and mumbled an apology under his breath before placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, sending waves of soothing grace over him. "At least try it. I've talked to Sam about it, he said it would be good for all of us. He said you would make a wonderful father, and I know you both have repressed... What you call it.. "Daddy issues."

Dean sighed and looked at Cas and then the floor before answering. "Fine. We'll try it out. But if it doesn't work, we are not continuing it."

 

"Great. I'll go with Sam to get some supplies. Also, I spoke with him about ages, and we have agreed that both of us would be around the age of a toddler, two or three."

Dean stopped Cas before he got through the door. "Wait, hold up. What sort of 'supplies?'"

"You know, diapers, pacifiers, toys, children's cups, all the things we should need."

"I'm coming with you."

"If you wish." Cas placed his fingers on Dean's forehead and brought them both to where Sam was, in front of a small store.

Sam cursed under his breath as the two randomly showed up, but walked into the store with them and grabbed a cart.

Dean spoke up first. "Where to first?"

"We'll obviously need diapers and sippy cups, as well as some toys and a couple of blankets." Sam replied, his voice sounding slightly happy.

"Let's go, then."

After about an hour, they had all that they should need. Blankets, stuffed animals, toys, sippy cups, pacifiers, and quite a few other things they needed. When they got to the cash register Cas used some of his grace to make the scanner lady forget what happened when she was finished scanning, and when the three of them got outside Cas flew them back to the motel.

Dean set up all the things where he would remember where they were, and then asked when Cas and Sam wanted to start.

"I would like to start now, if you wouldn't mind." Cas said.

"Yeah, I could start now." Sam replied as well.

Cas used some of his grace to make Sam and himself more comfortable slipping into the head spaces, and then helped Sam slip into his. It was easier for Cas to slip into one, it just felt natural to him.

Dean set down a blanket on the floor, and pulled their diaper bag next to him. "Come on, let's get a diaper on you two."

Cas and Sam laid down on the blanket, Cas blushing and trying to hide his face behind his hands.

Dean smiled and pulled Cas's hands away. "Hey, it's alright, there's no need to be embarrassed." Dean reached into a bag next to the bed and pulled out a medium sized stuffed bee, giving it to Cas. "Here, hold onto this. I'll go fast, I promise."

Cas gripped the bee and held it over his face as Dean quickly put a diaper with baby powder on him, before putting a pair of sweatpants on over it and patting his thigh.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

Cas made a keening noise and curled up, Dean sighing before putting a diaper on Sam and a pair of pajamas on him. "Sam, why don't you play with your cars for a moment, okay?" Dean pulled out a box of cars and placed it on the bed.

Sam nodded and walked over to the bed, his walking more of a waddle with the diaper between his legs. Dean smiled as he watched him, thinking maybe that this wasn't so bad and they could continue. He turned his attention back to Cas, who was still curled up with his hands over his face.

"Cas, hey, it's alright, let's get you out of your shirt, okay?" Dean pulled Cas's hands away from his face and took of his coat and shirt, putting one of his old band shirts on him.

Cas played with the bottom of the shirt, his bee forgotten.

Dean sighed and picked up the bee, making it fly in front of Cas. "Oh Cas, Mr. Bee thinks that you've been a very good boy, isn't that right Mr. Bee?"

Dean made the bee nod and Cas looked up, giggling and taking it from Dean's hands. "Come on, let's play with Sammy." Dean helped Cas up and watched as he waddled over to the bed, sitting next to Sam and pushing the cars around with him.

After about half an hour, both of the boys started to get cranky.

"Dee I hungwy." Cas said as he put one of his cars in the box.

"Would you two like a lunchable and some juice?" Dean offered, pulling out two sippy cups and two lunchables.

Cas and Sam nodded, climbing off the bed and sitting at the table.

Dean pulled the tops off the lunchables, taking out the candies before either of the boys could eat them before their dinner. He also poured juice into each of the sippy cups, placing them in front of the boys.

"Thank wu Dee." Cas said, and began eating, as well as Sam. When they were done, Dean placed them each onto a separate bed and pulled the blankets over them. "Nap time."

Cas and Sam both resisted at first, but soon fell asleep. Sam woke up first half an hour later, whining as Dean picked him up.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Dean asked, holding Sam close.

Sam shook his head. "Potty." He whined.

"Sammy, you're wearing a diaper for a reason, just go into the diaper." Dean replied, rubbing Sam's stomach.

Sam whined and squirmed as Dean pressed on his stomach. "Potty!"

"Sammy, i'm not taking you to the big boy potty. Just go in your diaper."

Sam resisted for a couple of minutes before giving up, peeing in his diaper. Dean changed him afterward, holding him while sitting on the bed. "See, that wasn't too bad!" Dean rocked him back and forth and sang "Hey Jude" until Sam fell back asleep. Cas woke up not too long after that, obviously not in his head space.

"Thank you, Dean, that was very enjoyable."

Dean chuckled and looked up at Cas. "It's not a problem, and.. If you want... We can continue this." Dean mumbled.

Cas smiled. "I would enjoy that." He walked over to Sam and sent soothing grace over his body before sitting next to Dean. "He should be back in an adult head space when he wakes."

"Thanks, Cas. You should probably go get changed."

"That might be a good idea." Cas grabbed his folded suit and coat and went into the bathroom, changing quickly before sitting back down next to Dean. "I think this will be good for us."

"I think it will too, Cas. I think it will too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking prompts! I have another chapter in mind but after that I will still be in need of prompts, so ask away!


	12. Dean Takes His Boys to The Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Dean takes Cas and Sam to the store, and has to use his powers to make people see Cas and Sam as regular babies, not adults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no prompt for this, it just came to mind.

Dean was happy that he was a demon. He was able to take his boys out of the house now, without worrying about people knowing they were adults. He used his powers on all of the people where they went, to make them see Sam and Cas as actual 9-month olds, and not adults. The first time he brought up going somewhere, both of the boys started crying and it took Dean forever to calm them down.

-The day of the store trip-

"Hey, hey, it's alright, no-ones going to know that you two are adults, i'll make sure they don't know baby boys." Dean knew that they couldn't answer him, and when he couldn't calm them down he used his powers to calm them.

"It's alright, i'll make it better. Let's get you guys dressed and in new diapers." Dean effortlessly carried both of the boys up the stairs and into their nursery, placing them on the floor as he got out two pairs of their footie pajamas. He knew that they were going out, but he had seen online that most people kept their babies in pajamas while they went out so he decided to just put them in footies. Sam's were plaid while Cas's had clouds on them.

Once Dean had changed Sam and Cas's diapers and got them dressed, he grabbed their diaper bag and brought them out to the impala, buckling them into the back as he put the bag in the trunk, next to their stroller. When Dean got into the drivers seat, both of the boys were fussing, so he gave them each their favorite stuffed animals and their pacifiers.

"I know you guys have never been out before, but daddy'll make it okay. We were running out of diapers and some other things, so I have to get them, okay?" Dean knew they wouldn't answer, but he liked to talk to them as he drove so they knew he was still there. When they got to the store, Dean pulled out their stroller and placed both Sam and Cas in it, making sure that everyone they passed by couldn't see Cas and Sam as who they really were. He walked around the store with them, thanking people who complimented them.

When they got to the diaper section, Dean made sure to make the adult diaper packages look like children's diapers, before placing them into the back of the stroller. Dean walked around a bit more, picking up some other things before starting to walk to the checkout line. Castiel started to fuss and cry when they were almost there, so Dean stopped and tried to calm him down.

"Cas, baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

Cas pointed to someone in the store, since he still had his grace he was able to see demons's true forms. Dean looked at who Cas was pointing at and growled. "Crowley. Don't worry, Cas, I won't let him hurt you." Dean placed Cas's pacifier in his mouth from where it had fallen, and rushed to the checkout line. He managed to buy the items without trouble, but Crowley was leaning on the impala when he walked out.

"I see you finally took them outside the house," Crowley told Dean, leaning forward to pet Cas.

Dean moved the stroller out of the way. "What do you want, Crowley."

"I need your assistance down in hell, but it looks like you have your hands full here."

"Crowley, you know I don't like to associate myself with you. And plus, even if I did, there's no one to watch the boys, so you're going to have to get another demon to help you." Cas started to cry again, so Dean kneeled in front of him and tried to calm him.

"Suit yourself." Crowley smirked before disappearing.

Dean continued to try and calm Cas down. "Shh, it's alright, he's gone now, daddy's not going to let him take you." Dean placed the bags into the impalas trunk before buckling in the boys and placing the stroller next to the bags. He drove them quickly home, not wanting the boys to be late for their nap. He placed them both in their cribs before speaking.

"Don't worry, next time i'll make sure to clear the store of any demons or angels. I love you, boys." Dean smiled before turning out the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking requests! And sorry about the short chapter, I wasn't sure of what else to do for it. But I do need ideas! I have none of my own and the moment so fire away!


	13. Out Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go out on a hunt while Jo watches Cas, and things go a bit wrong, and baby Cas tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt by ereynolds: "ooo, ooo I got one, but quick question ( I got the idea from one your early chapters) Dean still goes on once in awhile hunts- right? okay if the answer is yes.  
> It's early evening getting the boys settle down bed time- Cas asleep Sam settling down and he gets a phone call from (I don't know Bobby or Garth) super natural sighting next town over- so not too far. Dean's closest "could he please help?" "Saving people, hunting things" Dean's motto he says yes- Dean needs to get a babysitter- Dean wakes up next morning ready to head out and surprise to see Sam in Living room Duffel bag ready and with the babysitter (whom he let in- you choose who that is) Dean's hesitant/not sure and Sam is stubborn ( you don't hunt______-fill in the blank- without back up)
> 
> Sam seems fine on the surface but not so much on the inside but we all know the famous Winchester's line "i'm fine"- but you decide as the writer what happens(GO NUTS)."

It was around 8:30, Dean was putting Sam and Cas to bed when his phone rang.

"Bobby? What is it?" Dean stepped into the hallway after giving Cas his pacifier as he fell asleep.

"I got a hunt for ya boys. vengeful spirit, not too far from you. Wichita, Kansas."

Dean bit his lip and looked wearily into the nursery, not knowing that Sam was listening in. He thought for a moment before answering. "Alright, i'll look into it. Thanks Bobby." Dean hung up and groaned, now he needed to find a babysitter, and it was kind of late, before he thought of someone.

"Dean, what do you want?"

"Jo, I need you to watch Sam and Cas for a couple of days, I've got a hunt in Wichita that Bobby told me about, i'm gonna go before anyone else gets hurt."

Dean heard Jo sigh on the other line. "Alright, i'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Jo."

"No problem, Dean." Jo hung up.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and walked into his room, falling asleep quickly. The next morning, Dean's alarm went off at around 5 am and he groaned, getting up and putting together a duffel bag of clothes. He walked into the living room and was surprised to see Sam there with a duffel bag in hand, Jo already let in.

"Sam? What are you doing up? You shouldn't be up, let's get you back to bed." Dean reached forward but Sam slapped his hand away.

"Dean, you can't go on a hunt alone." Sam crossed his arms.

"Sam..." Dean said skeptically, afraid Sam would switch head spaces like the last hunt they went on.

Sam obviously was able to tell Dean's skepticism. "Dean, i'll be fine. Nothing'll happen. You can't hunt anything without backup."

Dean looked at Sam one more time before picking up his duffel. "Alright, let's go."

Dean drove in the impala to Wichita, and that night him and Sam dropped their duffels off at a motel and drove to the cemetery where the spirits body was buried, knowing this should be just a salt and burn. Boy, were they wrong.

Dean was digging out the grave when he heard Sam scream, and when he looked back Sam was pinned up against a tree with blood running down his face.

"SAM!" Dean yelled, grabbing his shovel and running toward the ghost, but not fast enough before there was a knife in Sam's side. Dean hit the spirit with his shovel and quickly burned the bones, running toward Sam's body on the ground.

He picked Sam up and kept the knife in his side, knowing it was the only thing keeping the blood in. Dean tried to heal him, but nothing happened.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean quickly grabbed his duffel and threw it into the car, placing Sam in the front seat and speeding toward the nearest hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Sam was unconscious and a couple nurses took him from Dean right as he walked in, rushing him toward surgery. Dean tried to follow, but a doctor held him back.

"Sir, you cannot go into the surgery room with him, you have to wait out here."

"He's my brother, please." Dean fought against the doctor, not willing to use his powers to go to Sam.

"I'm sorry, sir, but nobody is allowed in during the surgery."

Dean finally gave up and sat down, filling out the papers and calling Jo.

"Jo, you need to come to Wichita with Cas."

"Dean? What happened?"

Dean's voice wavered. "We were almost done burning the bones when the spirit stabbed Sam in the side, and I wasn't able to heal him. We're at Wesley medical center. You should be able to find the diaper bag pretty easily, and don't worry about anybody knowing Cas is an adult, I made them look like babies to strangers."

"Alright, we'll be there in a bit." Jo hung up and picked up Cas out of his crib, she had already put him down for the night. She grabbed his diaper bag and placed him into the back of her car, driving quickly to the hospital Dean and Sam were at. She carried Cas and the bag in, sitting down next to Dean.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Sam'll be okay."

Cas babbled around his pacifier and reached up to Dean, he had woken up in the car.

Dean smiled and took Cas from Jo, bouncing him in his arms when a doctor called for them.

"Winchester?"

Dean and Jo stood up and followed the doctor into Sam's room, who was sitting on the bed hooked up to multiple machines with a bandage on his side.

Cas looked at Sam and babbled around the pacifier, obviously trying to say Sammy.

"Sa-Say!"

Dean smiled and sat down next to Sam, moving Cas so he could look at Sam. "Yeah, Cas, that's Sammy."

Cas reached forward to Sam, but Dean kept him on his lap. "Sammy's not feeling good, Cas, we're not allowed to lay with him right now."

Cas made a disgruntled noise and reached forward to Sam again, touching his hand while it started glowing. When it stopped, Jo looked at Sam's side and it was completely healed, the stitches were gone.

"Dean." Jo whispered, beckoning him over.

Dean looked at Sam's side and saw that the stitches were gone, and there wasn't even a scar. "Cas, you didn't have to do that, baby. The doctors were taking good care of him."

Cas made a keening noise and curled into Dean, falling asleep. Dean rocked him back and forth while Sam woke up.

Sam woke up slowly, reaching for Dean. Dean passed Cas off to Jo and he picked up Sam, cradling him in his arms. Sam made a whining noise, Dean knew he hated hospitals.

"Don't worry, we're going home now, Sam. We're going home now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open to prompts!


	14. Crowley Ruins The Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, Sam and Jo are having a picnic in the garden when Crowley shows up and ruins the fun, and Jo gets angry. While that night Cas says his first couple of words since he regressed, but not really how Dean had hoped or expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt by ereynolds (thank you for all your lovely prompts): "On to my next prompt Picnic day Dean, Jo, Cas and Sam  
> Everything going great, until Crowley shows up and almost ruins the fun. Dean saves the day and scares him away. But almost at a cost of losing Jo friendship. She sees his demon eyes flash for a second. I guess I'm like you I like a little angst."

Dean smiled and tried to give Cas another bite of hot dog, Cas in his arms.

"C'mon, Cas, you gotta eat." Cas hadn't been eating much lately, and had lost a good couple pounds, so Dean was trying to get him to gain them back. After a couple of minutes Cas still refused to eat, so Dean placed him in the grass with his toys and went back to eating his own food. Jo was sitting next to him, feeding Sam, who was finally comfortable with her holding and caring for him.

Dean turned to Jo and was talking when there was sound of someone appearing and Cas crying.

"Oh, well haven't you been getting lighter?" Crowley said, cradling Cas in his arms, Cas screaming.

Dean's eyes flashed black and he got up, not noticing the fear and anger that flashed through Jo's when she saw his black eyes.

"Crowley, put my son down now." Dean said in a deep voice, ready to throw some punches if needed.

"If you say so, squirrel." Crowley placed the screaming Cas onto the ground, and he immediately started shuffling on his stomach toward Dean.

Dean picked Cas up while speaking. "Crowley, you know what I can do to you. And I thought you knew not to mess with my family."

Crowley walked around and looked at the garden. "I just wanted to check up on you, as well as the angel and moose."

Dean glared at Crowley as he walked. "I thought I told you last time to stay away from us the last time you decided to 'check up' on us." Dean shushed Cas and rocked him back and forth, allowing him to curl into his chest.

"Well this time it's important. The boss is getting angry, he needs our assistance but you won't help, squirrel."

"Well tell him that I have better things to do then be his little slave." Dean held his hand out and banished Crowley away, continuing to calm Cas down.

Jo stood up when Crowley was gone. "What the _hell_ was that? Since when did you have fucking demon eyes, Dean?!"

Dean realized what he had done when Crowley showed up and tried to calm Jo down. "Jo it's not what you think, i'm not like the other demons, I don't make deals or anything, I only use my powers to help me lift Cas and Sam and a few other things but that's it!"

"No, Dean! Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped! I could have helped fix it!"

Dean placed a hand on Jo's shoulder. "It's fine, Jo. I'm not going to kill anyone, and I don't go with Crowley to do anything in Hell, i'm not like other demons."

Jo sighed and calmed down. "Fine. I'm still pissed at you, but I love you and the boys too much to leave you." Jo sat down and tugged Dean down with her, pulling Sam into her lap again. "You okay, Sammy? Did the mean Crowley scare you?"

Sam cooed and nodded, cuddling into Jo.

Dean wiped off Cas's tears that started to fall again, and shushed him as well as running his fingers through Sam's hair. "I'll keep the bad man away from you boys, don't worry. I'll make sure he stays away."

That night, pretty early in the morning, Cas said his first words since he regressed, but not in the way Dean had expected. He woke up to screaming coming from the baby monitor, immediately recognizing it as Cas's voice.

"Dee! Dee! Daddy hewp! DEE!"

Dean could hear Cas's thrashing and he ran into the nursery, picking Cas up while avoiding his flailing limbs. He used some of his powers to calm Cas down a bit, and brought him into the living room while shushing him.

"Shh, shh Cas i'm here, daddy's here, you're safe, please wake up baby i'm right here." Dean rocked Cas and desperately tried to wake him up. When he did wake up, Cas gripped Dean's shirt and sobbed into his chest.

Dean ran his hand through Cas's hair and helped him even his breathing. "It was just a nightmare, baby, i'm here, everything's going to be alright. Do you think you can say what it was about? You were speaking pretty clearly while you were asleep, maybe you could say one thing about what your dream was about?"

"C-Cwowey!" Cas wailed into Dean's chest.

Dean felt anger flow through his veins and he rubbed Cas's back. "Don't worry, baby, i'll make him pay. I'll make him pay for this, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been posted last night, but I had to be rushed to the ER. I'm alright now, though! Always open to prompts!


	15. Dean and Crowley Have a Little Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has another nightmare about Crowley, so Dean takes matters into his own hands while Jo watches the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a continuation from the last chapter, I wanted to write but had no prompts

"Daddy hewp! Daddy! Daddy Cwowey!" Cas screamed in his sleep, his nightmare scaring him and he wanted Dean to comfort him.

_"Dean isn't here anymore, Castiel. He doesn't love you, he never did. Demons can't love. He's just going to give you away, like he always wanted to." Crowley slapped Cas across the face when he started crying, and continued speaking._

_"You're just a nuisance to him. He's got better things to do then take care of you..." Crowley continued on._

"DADDY!"

Cas woke up to Dean standing above him, his eyes watery with tears. "Cas, baby, i'm right here, it's alright."

Cas reached up and made grabby hands at Dean. "D-daddy."

Dean picked Cas up and held him close. "It's alright, baby, daddy's here. I'll make sure the bad man knows not to mess with us anymore."

Cas curled into Dean. "Daddy."

Dean stayed up all night holding Cas, making sure he didn't have any more nightmares. The next morning, he called Jo and had her watch the boys.

"I need to take care of something." He explained, walking out the door and disappearing.

Dean walked into Crowley's office, infuriated. He used his powers to pin Crowley to the wall and threw Ruby's blade at him, nicking his ear.

"Well someone's a little angry today, aren't you?" Crowley smirked at Dean.

Dean turned to face Crowley, eyes black. "You have been giving my son nightmares, you son of a bitch!"

"What're you gonna do about it?" Crowley's eyes followed Dean as he paced.

"Let's just say you're not going to walk out of here looking pretty."

A couple of hours later, Dean walked out of Crowley's office, and Crowley, well, his suit wasn't looking to good and let's say he had some broken bones.

Dean smiled as he appeared back at the house, Sam was on his stomach playing and Cas looked like he was being helped sitting up by Jo. When he saw Dean, he started bouncing on his bottom.

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy."

Dean chuckled and lifted Cas up. "Hi, baby. Were you good for Jo?"

Jo laughed and placed Sam onto her lap. "They were both good, although Cas missed you. He wouldn't stop repeating 'daddy' until i played with him to distract him."

Dean smiled. "I think it's nap time for you boys."

Cas shook his head and started crying.

Dean shushed him and rocked him back and forth. "It's alright, baby, I made sure the bad man won't give you any more nightmares. I'll hold you while you sleep, okay?"

Cas contemplated before making himself comfortable in Dean's arms, soon falling asleep. Jo held Sam while he slept, and sat next to Dean.

"You didn't kill him, right?"

"No, I just made sure he got the point." Dean read Cas's mind to see the nightmare he had had the night before, and shivered. He knew his baby shouldn't be having nightmares like that. Cas whimpered and Dean calmed him with a hand, before kissing his forehead and put a hand on Sam's leg.

Jo smiled. "You're a great father, you know that? Even if you are a demon."

Dean smiled as well. "Yeah, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always accepting prompts!


	16. "Oh, Cas..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is an adorable piece of shit sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write so this is off the top of my head sorry if it's shit.
> 
> Trigger warning for hearing voices
> 
> Trigger warning for implied anorexia

Dean smiled and made another silly face at Cas, who was sitting on the bed. Cas giggled and clapped his hands, bouncing up and down.

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy"

Dean chuckled and pounced onto the bed, attacking Cas with tickles.

Cas squealed and giggled, trying to push Dean away. Sam was at Ellen's place for a bit, Ellen and Jo wanted to spend time with him and Sam was happy to go, so Dean had all the time he wanted with Cas. Dean stopped after a bit, smiling while sitting up next to Cas.

"Let's see if you will eat for me today, okay?" Dean lifted Cas up.

Cas froze when Dean spoke, the voices starting up again.

_Nuisance. Who would want to take care of someone who has to eat so much? Maybe if you didn't continue eating Dean would love you more. He wouldn't have to spend so much money on food to feed you. You'd be thinner, too. He would be able to pick your fat ass up easier._

Cas started sobbing as the voices continued, trying to squirm out of Dean's arms.

Dean used some of his powers to keep Cas in his arms, although he probable didn't have to because Cas was so light. It was nearly impossible to get him to eat, and he had lost at least 20 pounds in the past couple of weeks as well as a lot of the muscle he previously had.

"Cas, baby you gotta eat, you've barely eaten in weeks!" After multiple attempts to calm Cas down, Dean sighed and walked him out to the car while picking up his phone.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

"Missouri, I'm sorry to bother you, but something's been up with Cas, and I need you to check him out. Is it okay if I bring him over?" Dean buckled Cas into the back of the car, and started driving.

"Of course you can, Dean, i'm always here."

"Thank you so much." Dean hung up and drove to Missouri's house, carrying Cas in with him.

"Missouri? I've got Cas with me." Dean walked into the room that him and Sam first met Missouri in, and saw her sitting in one of the chairs.

"Sit, please. And don't put your feet on the table."

"I wasn-"

"You know you were."

Dean sighed and sat down, cradling Cas in his arms while he curled into Dean. Missouri stood up and walked over, putting a hand on Cas's.

"Oh... Oh poor baby..."

Dean leaned forward a bit. "What is it?"

"He hasn't been eating much lately, hasn't he?" Missouri rubbed Cas's hand with her thumb.

"N-no, he hasn't. Do you know why?"

Cas gave Missouri a fear-filled look and turned his head back into Dean's side, cuddling into him.

"He's hearing voices, they're telling him not to eat because you'll hate him if he does."

Dean tried to speak, but his voice broke. "Cas, is this true?"

Cas was going to nod, but just started sobbing. _Lie to him. He's going to hate you either way, even if you tell the truth. Who knows, maybe he'll actually love you!_ The voice cackled and Cas sobbed harder.

Missouri heard the voice as well and asked permission from Dean before pulling Cas into her arms. "Don't listen to the voices, sweetheart, your daddy's not going to hate you. It's unhealthy to not eat, Cas, and the voices are just trying to get you away from your daddy. Your daddy loves you very much, and doesn't want you to not eat. Eat for your daddy, okay?"

Dean took Cas into his arms again and Cas sobbed into Dean's shoulder. Dean cuddled him and shushed him, rubbing his back.

"Thank you, Missouri." Dean stood up with Cas.

"It's not a problem, Dean, if you ever need me just come right on over, there's no need to call. I have a feeling you're going to need me again."

Dean thanked Missouri again and left, sitting in the front seat of the Impala trying to calm Cas.

"Cas, baby, it's alright, I don't hate you at all, I love you very very much, and i'd never give you away."

Cas clung to the front of Dean's shirt. "D-da-daddy!"

Dean rubbed Cas's back. "I know, baby, I know."

After a while Cas cried himself to sleep and Dean placed him in the back of the Impala, driving them home. When they got there, Dean put Cas into his crib and sat in the chair next to it so Cas knew Dean was going to be there for him.

"I love you, very very much, Cas, and don't you ever forget it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need prompts!
> 
> Oh wow this turned out really angsty sorry n̶o̶t̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶


	17. The Boys Visit Uncle Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean drops off the boys at Bobby's, and they act up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt by aN AMAZING PERSON (prepare for all of your prompts to be used): 
> 
> Dean drops the boys off at Bobbys before going on a nearby hunt. The boys play up (missing daddy) and Bobby threatens a spanking and telling Dean when he gets back. Sam has a flashback to when he was little (with John) and hides. Dean comes back early and knows just where to find him.
> 
>  
> 
> CAS AND SAM ARE TWO YEARS OLD NOW!!! I know people love baby Cas and Sam, but the prompts I have been receiving are easier to write if they are old enough to talk more and walk.

"Don't worry, boys, I won't be gone long, okay?" Dean pulled out of their driveway and closed the garage door.

"But daddy I want to stay wit wu!" Sam wailed.

"Sammy, I know you want to stay with me but i'm going on a hunt, and it's not safe for you to be with me while you are little while hunting. I promise you'll have lots of fun with Cas at Bobby's house, okay?" Dean started driving to Bobby's house.

"Okay daddy." Sam played with his moose while they drove. After a while, they got there, and Dean carried Cas and Sam's bags into Bobby's place.

Bobby was waiting in the living room, and looked up from his book when he heard the boys walk in. "Hey, boys, you ready to stay here?"

Cas and Sam both nodded, but clung to Dean's hands.

Dean smiled and put their bags down. "Go on, boys, daddy's gotta go, okay? I'll call you tonight before you go to bed, okay?"

Sam and Cas nodded and hugged Dean before he walked out, them going to their bags.

Sam took out their cars, and Cas took out his bee and plopped down next to Bobby. "Wook Bobby wook!" Cas held up his bee.

Bobby smiled and took the bee from Cas, making it fly in front of him. Cas giggled and tried to grab the bee, but Bobby kept it out of his reach.

"I've got to do some research, so why don't you go play with Sam and Mr. Bee?" Bobby tossed the bee over to where Sam was playing.

Cas frowned, but thought of something and waddled over to where Sam was.

"Sammy wet's pway tag!"

"Okay. Wur it!" Sam giggled and got up, running away.

Cas chased after him, but after a while got bored and sat down. He missed Dean, and wanted attention, so he pushed over a stack of books.

Bobby heard the thud and walked into the room Cas was in, seeing him next to the fallen over books.

"Castiel! Did you do this?" Bobby bent over and started stacking up the books.

When Bobby looked at Cas, Cas stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms.

"Cas, don't make me spank you." Bobby threatened.

Cas whimpered and shook his head, running away.

Bobby placed the last book on the top of the stack and went back into his room.

~~~~~A week later~~~~~

Dean drove up to Bobby's place and walked in. "Where are my sweet little boys?" He called.

Bobby replied. "Their in the living room."

Dean walked over to where Bobby was after checking up on the boys. "Were they good?"

"They missed you, a lot. Cas knocked over a stack of books and Sam threw a couple of tantrums. I didn't spank them, only threatened."

Dean sighed. "Samuel should have gotten a spanking. He knows better then to throw tantrums, especially when i'm not there."

Sam overheard what Dean had said and images of John flew through his head.

_"Samuel Winchester! Get back over here this instant!" John yelled._

_Sam whimpered and crawled out of his hiding space, walking back into the living room._ _The flashback continues_

Sam got up and ran into his old hiding space, knowing he was going to get a spanking. He ran into the room him and Dean used to share, and crawled into a small doorway in the closet. He heard Dean walking up the stairs, and curled into a tighter ball.

"Sammy? Where are you?" Dean knew exactly where Sam was, but wanted to make it a bit of a game for Sam, to let him know he wasn't in trouble.

"Oh, I wonder wherever Sam could be? I guess me and Cas'll go to the ice cream parlor alone!" Dean walked closer to their old bedroom.

Sam wanted to come out of his hole, he LOVED going to the ice cream parlor, but was afraid of getting in trouble.

Dean opened up the closet door, and opened up the smaller door, trying to surprise Sam. "Boo!"

Sam jumped but giggled. "Daddy."

Dean smiled. "Come on out of there honey, it's time to go home."

"No spankies?"

"No spankies. Come on, Sam, Cas is in the car and he misses you."

Dean held Sam's hand as he crawled out of the closet (no pun intended) and helped him into the car.

"Now how about we get that ice cream?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROOOMMMMMPPTTTSSS


	18. Sam, Sam, Sam....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam does something bad and blames it on Cas. Dean finds out and spanking ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt by the amazing random citizen: 
> 
> Sam has been naughty and blames it o castiel. He sits back to watch the show. Only it backfires and he is spanked instead.

Sam was playing with his toys when he thought of it. He knew it was bad, but also knew that he could get away with it, so he decided to do it. He got up and walked into the hallway, where there was a table with a couple of Dean's things on it; one of those things being a vase. Sam walked into the nursery and grabbed Cas's bee, placing it onto the floor next to the vase before waiting until Cas walked over to find his bee before pushing the vase to the ground and watching it shatter, crying.

"Daddy daddy Cas bwoke wur vase!" Sam wailed, pointing at Cas.

Cas picked up his bee, confused. "No I didn't!"

Dean walked into the hallway and gasped before talking. "Castiel! Why did you do this?"

"I didn't do it daddy I didn't!" Cas clung to his bee and cried.

Sam smiled a bit but hid it from Dean. "He did daddy I saw him!"

Dean pulled Cas into the living room by his arm, and Sam followed to see what would happen.

"Castiel, tell me the truth. Did you break my vase?"

"No daddy I didn't! I didn't daddy!" Cas tried to pull away from Dean's grip.

"Samuel, come over here." Dean pointed in front of him.

Sam crawled in front of Dean, sitting down.

Dean reached forward and touched Sam's head, reading his mind. Once he found out what happened, he let go of Cas.

"Go play, sweetheart. Sam'll be there in a minute."

Cas nodded and ran into the nursery, shutting the door.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him over his lap. "Samuel Winchester, you do NOT lie to me. You know that is a rule, and I know you know."

Sam wailed and tried to get off Dean's lap. "I sowwy daddy I sowwy! No spankies pwease!"

Dean held Sam tight onto his lap. "Samuel, you know it is very bad to lie to me, especially blame it on Cas. Now you are going to face the consequences of what you did." Dean pulled down Sam's pants and diaper, placing his hand on his bottom.

"I am going to spank you ten times, okay? Then it's all over."

Dean raised his hand and brought it down onto Sam's bare bottom ten times, Sam sobbing into the couch. Once Dean was done, he pulled Sam's diaper and pants up and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright, it's over now, it's all better." Dean rubbed Sam's back as Sam sobbed into his shoulder. "I sowwy daddy I sowwy! I won't do it again daddy!"

"It's alright, Sammy, there's no more spankies. No more, it's okay." Dean got up and grabbed a sippy cup full of juice from the fridge, giving it to Sam. "There you go, drink that and we can go play okay?"

Sam nodded and cuddled into Dean, finishing his juice. "Pway now?"

"Yeah, we can play now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Prompts!


	19. "But daddy, we made you a s'more!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas decide to make s'mores while Dean is doing housework. Their plan backfires and Dean doesn't give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt by the amazing person: 
> 
> Dean is busy (housework maybe) and leaves the boys to play in the nursery. They sneak into the kitchen to steal matches and marshmallows. They light a "bonfire" with clothes and dean finds out just in time before the fire is too bad. A spanking follows.

Cas crossed his arms and threw his toy on the floor. Dean had placed him and Sam in the nursery to play while he cleaned the house, and frankly, he was quite bored. He thought of an idea and brought it up to Sam, who agreed and they came up with a plan. Cas was to sneak past Dean and grab the marshmallows and matches, while Sam grabbed his adult clothes and made them into a pile.

Cas carefully crawled into the kitchen, which was quite easy since Dean was vacuuming with his headphones on. Cas easily found the marshmallows, and while it took him a bit to find the matches, he was still able to. He walked up the stairs quickly and entered the nursery, where Sam was sitting next to a pile of his adult clothes, looking quite proud.

"Weady?" Cas asked, sitting down and attempting to light one of the matches.

"Weady." Sam smiled and helped Cas light the match, setting the clothes on fire. They each grabbed a marshmallow and held it over the fire, Cas holding two (one for Dean.)

While Dean was vacuuming, he started to smell something burning. He pulled out one headphone and mumbled something to himself. "What the hell...?" He followed the smell upstairs and behind the nursery door. Dean quickly became worried and opened up the door to see Sam and Cas holding marshmallows over a fire.

"Samuel! Castiel!" Dean put out the fire with a swish of his hand and turned his boys around. "What the HELL do you think you are doing?"

Sam spoke up first. "D-daddy we were making s'mores!"

Cas held out his hand with a marshmallow in it. "I made wu one daddy"

Dean grabbed both of his boys by the arms and took them downstairs, putting Sam in the corner while he placed Cas over his lap.

Cas screamed and tried to get out of Dean's grasp. "Daddy no! Pwease daddy no spankies pwease!"

"Castiel, you know I do not normally spank you, but what you and Sam did was VERY bad. You could have hurt yourselves, or even burned down our house." Dean spanked Cas as he spoke, his bottom turning a bright red. When he was done he sent Cas to the corner and pulled Sam over his lap, spanking him until his bottom was red as well.

"I hope you boys have learned your lesson, because if I ever catch you two doing anything like that again, you will be in a lot more trouble then you are today."

Sam and Cas nodded. "Yes daddy." They said simultaneously.

"Good. Now come here so we can cuddle."

Sam and Cas clamored onto the couch next to Dean, cuddling into him.

"I love you two, you know that?"

Cas smiled up at Dean. "I know, daddy."

"I know too." Sam replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* prompts even though I have so many but guess what! I am going on a road trip so i'll be able to fill all of your prompts then and post them when I have wifi. *sighs* I'm not like Sam, I don't get my wifi from hell.


	20. Feeding The Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt by the amazing person (I wrote down all of my prompts so some are worded a bit differently:
> 
> Dean takes his boys to the park to feed the ducks, and Sammy or Castiel get a little too excited and fall into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg 20 prompts!!!!! Thank you guys!!! Also we hit 2000 hits!

Dean smiled as he walked into the nursery, watching his boys sleep. The cribs they had when they were regressed could turn into twin beds, so at the moment they were just on regular beds while the bars of the cribs were in the closets. He woke up Cas first, shaking him lightly.

"Cas, baby, it's time to get up." Dean smiled as Cas slowly woke up, but turned to the side and pulled the covers around himself.

"No. I wanna sweep."

Dean laughed and ruffled Cas's bedhead. "Come on, baby, I have something fun planned for us."

Cas yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "What, daddy?"

"You'll see." Dean walked over to Sam's bed and woke him up too, picking out their outfits and helping each of his boys get dressed before buckling them into the car.

"But i'm hungwy, daddy!" Cas started crying.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, I got you food." Dean handed Sam and Cas each a sandwich before he started driving.

"Daddy where we going?" Sam asked once he was finished with his sandwich.

"We're gonna go feed the ducks at the park!"

Cas and Sam squealed in excitement and bounced in their seats.

"Calm down, calm down, we've got a little while longer before we get to the park." 

Both boys calmed down, although they were getting antsy after about twenty minutes.

Dean pulled into the park and pulled out the car key. "Alright, we're here!" Dean smiled as the boys got even more excited, and helped them out of the car. Sam started sprinting toward the park, but Dean grabbed his arm.

"You know better than to do that, Samuel." Dean said firmly, holding both boys's hands as they got to the lake. Dean grabbed the bread from his bag, and handed a piece to each boy.

"There you go, now be careful!" Dean sat down and watched the ducks, but was snapped out of his trance when he heard a scream.

"DADDY!" Sam thrashed in the water, he was leaning over to give a duck some of his bread but had fallen in.

Dean got up quickly and grabbed Cas out of the water, holding the shivering and sobbing boy to his chest.

"It's alright, Sammy, it's alright, daddy's here. Cas, baby, come on, it's time to go home."

"But-" Cas started

"No, Castiel, I need to try Sammy off and get him in some new clothes."

Cas sighed in protest but threw the rest of his slice of bread in the water, crossing his arms and walking behind Dean, kicking rocks.

"Castiel, stop that right now or you are going on the naughty step when we get home."

Cas stuck out his tongue at Dean's back but stopped kicking the rocks, and got into the car while Dean wrapped a blanket around Sam and buckled them both in.

Dean got into the front seat and looked at Cas through the rear view mirror. "Cas, only good boys get treats when we get home."

Cas looked up from his lap and gasped. "I'm a good boy daddy i'm a good boy!"

"Then prove it to me and stop being so grumpy, okay?" Dean backed the car up.

"Okay, daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm gonna regret this) I'm still open to prompts! Although it'll be a bit I don't get service on my phone everywhere!


	21. "Cannies!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt by amazing person:
> 
> The boys find the sweeite (candy) stash and eat it all and end up with very sore tummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a continuation to this chapter, and I am just trying to get as many prompts done as I can tonight

Cas spoke up a couple hours after Dean put them to bed.

"Sammy wu awake?"

When Sam didn't move or budge, Cas tried again, but a bit louder.

"Sammy."

Sam shuffled on his bed to face Cas, his eyes tired. "What is it, Cassie? Bad dweam?"

"I can't sweep." Cas pulled back his covers and climbed to the ground, his covered feet not making a noise.

"Just go to daddy's woom." Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"No no no I wanna find sometin. Come on." Cas tugged on Sam's hand.

"Fine." Sam climbed out of his bed and walked next to Cas down the stairs, into the kitchen. "What we looking for?"

"Cannies!" Cas climbed onto the counter and reached up to on top of the cupboard, grabbing the jar of candy and handing it to Sam before getting off the counter and sitting on the floor, opening the jar.

Sam sat down next to Cas and smiled, taking a chocolate and eating it.

Over a course of half an hour, both boys had eaten the entire jar of candy and Cas placed it back into its original place, yawning and following Sam up the stairs. The next morning, both boys woke up and immediately started crying. Dean woke up on instinct, and rushed into the nursery.

"Hey hey hey what's up? What happened?" Dean placed both boys onto the soft carpet and they both grabbed their tummies and turned to the side, sobbing.

"DADDY TUMMY!" Cas screamed, gripping the front of his pajamas tightly.

"Shh shh shh lemme feel." Dean slowly pried away Cas's hands and put a hand over his stomach, trying to figure out what was making it hurt. When he couldn't figure it out, he placed a hand over Cas's forehead and ran through the previous nights memories. When he saw what happened, he wanted to be mad but he just couldn't.

Dean was on the floor laughing, but he managed to get himself up and heal both of the boys's sore tummies.

"You boys would be in much more trouble if this were a different situation, but i'm only saying no sweets for a week, okay?"

Both Sam and Cas sniffled. "Okay daddy."

Dean chuckled. "I love you two."

"Wubs you too daddy." Both boys reply simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts!


	22. Trip to the Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has to deal with the aftermath of eating a bunch of candy and not brushing his teeth, and is not a happy camper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't posted in like forever, I just got home yesterday and i've been absolutely EXHAUSTED. I wrote a good three chapters though, so that's a good thing. This was a prompt, I don't remember from who and I don't remember fully what it is, but thank you for whoever gave it to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Sam has to go to the dentist and isn't happy about it.

“I don’t wanna go, daddy!” Sam yelled, crossing his arms and pouting.

 

“Well, that’s what you get for eating all of the candy with Castiel! You get cavities, and then you have to go to the dentist. I made the appointment for today, and we are going.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. I know Castiel got you to do that with you, but it is not my fault you refused to brush your teeth.” Dean picked Sam up and walked toward the door.

 

Sam screamed and tried to wiggle out of Dean’s grasp, but started crying when his mouth throbbed. “”Hwurts daddy!”

 

“See, Samuel? This is what happens when you don’t brush your teeth after eating that much candy.” Dean placed Sam on the couch. “Now do you need your diaper changed before we leave?”

 

Sam shook his head, even though it was a lie. He squirmed when Dean crossed his arms and stared at him, and eventually nodded.

 

Dean took out a blanket and laid it on the floor, placing Sam on top of it while he grabbed a diaper and wipes. Sam had started to try and run away, but Dean quickly grabbed him and placed him on the blanket again, changing him and zipping up his footies.

 

Dean picked up Sam and placed him into the back of the Impala, buckling him in while handing him his moose. When they got to the dentist, Sam fussed, so Dean shushed him and rocked him, and the counter lady gave Sam a small toy to play with.

 

Dean sat down with Sam in his arms and Sam started bawling again, luckily they were the only two in the waiting room. Dean apologized to the lady at the front desk and tried to calm Sam.

 

“I-I want Cassie!” Sam wailed.

 

“Baby I know you miss Cas but he’s with Aunt Ellen right now, I’m sure he misses you too but he can’t be here right now.” Dean rocked Sam back and forth, humming “Smoke on The Water.”

 

Sam’s sobs eventually calmed to little sniffles, and he cuddled into Dean while holding his moose.

 

Dean stroked Sam’s hair as he calmed down. “There you go, it’s alright. On the way home we’ll get you a new toy from the toy store, alright?” As Dean spoke, a dentist came out and called their name.

 

“Winchester?”

 

Dean stood up with Sam cradled in his arms and followed the doctor into the room, it seems they had a special room just for toddlers, so on the ceiling there were clouds painted and the walls were covered in painted animals.

 

“See, Sammy? It’s not too bad. Look at all the animals!”

 

Sam peeked at the walls but buried his face into Dean’s shoulder when the dentist walked up.

 

“I’m so sorry; he’s not good with dentists.” Dean told the dentist.

 

“Oh it’s alright, I see little boys all the time who are afraid. I’m doctor Wesson.”

 

“Dean.” Dean smiled and nudged Sam a little. “This is Sammy, he’s a bit shy.”

 

Mr. Wesson kneeled down and patted Sam’s arm. “Hi, Sammy! I’m Doctor Wesson. I’m going to take a look at your teeth today, alright?”

 

Sam whimpered and buried his face into Dean’s leg.

 

Dean smiled and rubbed Sam’s hair. “C’mon, Sammy, let’s get up on the chair, okay?” Dean picked Sam up and placed him onto the dentist’s chair, giving him his moose. Sam started crying reached toward Dean. “D-daddy!”

 

Mr. Wesson heard Sam’s distress and put on one of his hospital masks, they all had animals on them. He sat Sam up and tickled him, trying to brighten the mood.

 

Sam giggled and squirmed a bit, finally cooperating and leaning back into the chair. The dentist quickly did his check up, and leaned back into his chair.

 

“Well, Sammy, it looks like you have a cavity. Could you tell me how you got it?”

 

Sam hesitated for answering. “I-I eated all our cannies wit my broder.”

 

“Him and his little brother decided it was a fabulous idea to eat all of the candy in our treat jar in the middle of the night, and this little one refused to brush his teeth.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well, Sammy, you are going to have to rinse your mouth out with some of this to take the pain away, alright?” Doctor Wesson pulled out a bottle with some liquid in it. “Since you were such a good boy, you can have this too.” He pulled out a bag with lots of stickers, a new toothbrush, and toothpaste in it. Sam carefully reached out and grabbed it, looking inside of it.

 

“Stickies!” He squealed.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Wesson.” Dean said, picking Sam up and walking him out to the car.

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad!” Dean started up the car after buckling Sam in.

 

“Toy store now?”

 

“Yes, we can go to the toy store now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking prompts!


	23. It Was Only Going to Be a Hunt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam hear Dean talking about a hunt over the phone, and try to kill the Wendigo so Dean doesn't leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt that i'm too lazy to read out of my notebook:
> 
> Cas and Sam hear Dean talking about a hunt over the phone and convince themselves they are big, and don't want him to leave; so Cas grabs a steak knife (angel blade in his mind) while Sam gets the Colt. They go off to try and kill the baddy, but they can't cross the road at the end of the street so try to turn back, but can't remember the way home. Dean eventually finds them and gives them naughty corner time and a lecture.
> 
>  
> 
> It's fuCKING HOT IN MY BEDROOM

“Wendigo, right Bobby? In where?” Cas and Sam heard Dean say over the phone.

 

“Junction City, alright. I’ll get a babysitter and meet you down there tomorrow morning.” Dean put the phone down and wrote down the address, going upstairs to get his things ready. He trusted the boys enough to keep them downstairs alone for a little while, and he was only getting a bag ready.

 

Castiel spoke up first. “Daddy’s leaving again.”

 

“I don’t want him to leave.” Sam replied. “Let’s go kill it so daddy won’t leave or get hwurt!” He suggested. In Sam’s mind, he was big and ready to do anything, but it was obvious that he was still little.

 

The same went for Cas, as he got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a steak knife which was an angel blade in his mind. Sam went to the drawer and grabbed the Colt, safety still on. He took Cas’s hand (Dean always made them hold hands when they weren’t in their stroller) and quietly opened and shut the door, the two of them shivering as the cold air seeped through their pajamas.

 

Sam lead Cas down the street, and when they hit the end of the street he stopped. He knew Dean didn’t allow them to cross the street, so he just stood there. Cas knew not to cross the street as well, so they just stayed where they were.

 

Dean packed his bag quickly and came downstairs to check up on the boys. When they weren’t on their toy blanket, he panicked. He looked all over the house, and under each bed.

 

“Sam! Cas! Where are you?!” Dean started panicking even more when his two most precious things were nowhere to be found.

 

Sam tried to lead Cas back to the house, but he couldn’t remember where the house was. “Cassie, where our howse?”

 

Cas shrugged a bit and started crying, it was cold and he wanted his daddy.

 

Dean threw on his coat and ran out of the house, and down the street. He saw Sam holding Cas’s hand at the end of the road, Sam holding the Colt and Cas holding a steak knife. He ran toward them and saw that Cas was sobbing, and when Cas saw him he ran toward Dean.

 

Dean kneeled down and pulled Cas into his arms, lifting him up and holding Sam’s hand. “Boys, you cannot scare me like that! I thought you had gotten kidnapped!” Dean said sternly.

 

“I sowwy daddy!” Cas wailed, burying himself in Dean’s arms. Dean brought both the boys into the house and placed them on their naughty step, kneeling in front of them and taking away the Colt and steak knife. “Do you boys know why you’re on the naughty step?”

 

“B-because we left the howse and didn’t tell you.” Sam said.

 

“And?”

 

“We could’ve gotten hwurt and wu wouldn’t know and we took wur gun and a knife.”

Dean stood up. “That’s right. Now you are going to sit on your step for ten minutes and then we can cuddle and talk.”

 

Ten minutes later, Cas was sobbing into Dean’s chest and Sam was curled against Dean’s side.

 

Cas attempted to speak as he sobbed. “I-I-I heard w-wu a-and wu were gonna weave again and I didn’t want wu too!”

 

Dean stroked Sam’s and Cas’s hair. “Hey, hey, it’s alright, it was just going to be a hunt, you know I always come back from hunts.”

 

“B-but we th-thought wu were gonna get hwurt! S-so we w-were gonna kill the baddy so wu didn’t weave again!” Cas wailed into Dean’s chest.

 

Dean placed two fingers to Cas’s forehead and immediately was blasted with feelings of abandonment, and memories of when God abandoned Cas and his brothers. Dean pulled his fingers away and held Cas close.

 

“Hey, it’s alright baby, I’m not gonna leave you, I’ll never leave you. Ever.” Dean pulled Sam into the hug as well, and felt feelings of abandonment from when he was young with John flowing off of him. “I’ll never leave either of you. I’m not like John, and I’m not like your father, Cas. I love you too much to leave you.”

 

“Pwomise wu’ll never weave?”

 

“I promise, baby boy. I promise. I’ll make it better for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts!


	24. TO THE STORE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Sam, and Dean have a trip to the store, and a woman makes Cas and Sam uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my own prompt yaay I thought of it in the car.
> 
>  
> 
> 100000000000000000000000000000000000000 LIFE POINTS TO WHOEVER GETS THE WEST REFERENCE I PUT IN THERE THAT'S WHY I WROTE THIS CAUSE I THOUGHT OF THAT

“C’mon boys, time to go!” Dean had to go to the store to buy some things, and the boys had been refusing to walk as much lately so he thought it was good for them to come. They seemed pretty excited, though, so that was a good thing.

 

Dean buckled Sam and Cas into their car seats (they had refused the idea at first, but they both moved around a lot without them so Dean bought them anyways, and the boys learned to work with it) and started the car up. They quickly got to the store, and Dean held Sam’s hand while Cas held onto the side of the cart.

 

“Fruit first.” Dean announced, moving the cart toward where all of the fruits and vegetables were.

 

“Daddy can we get waermeon?” Cas asked.

 

“Alright. How about you pick one out?” Dean smiled as Cas looked at the melons, eventually picking one out and trying to lift it. He managed to get it onto the floor, but failed when he tried to pick it up. Cas pointed at it and said something to Dean.

 

“Dada, pick it up.”

 

Dean smiled and picked up the melon, placing it into the cart. Over the course of the next hour or so, Dean had gotten all the food they needed and was going toward the diaper section when Cas started fussing.

 

“What’s wrong, baby? Is Crowley here?” Dean looked behind him and to the sides, but didn’t see anyone.

 

Cas shook his head and nervously sucked on his thumb.

 

“Then what is it?” Dean pulled Cas’s thumb out of his mouth and then realized what was happening. “Oh.” Dean reached down and pulled Cas’s shirt up a bit, feeling the front of his diaper.

 

“Let daddy get the rest of the things he needs, then we can go change you, okay?” Dean stood up and quickly grabbed the diapers, wipes, and powder before checking out and bringing his boys into the bathroom. He checked Sam’s diaper before placing Cas onto the changing table, and saw he was dry.

 

Dean quickly changed Cas and gave him a pacifier before placing him upright on the floor. “There you go. All better!” Dean smiled and ruffled Cas’s hair before pushing the cart out of the bathroom, which is when he was approached by a woman.

 

“Well hello there! Aren’t you two some cuties!” The woman smiled and kneeled down to the height everyone saw Cas and Sam at.

 

Cas ran behind Dean’s leg and hugged it, burying his face into Dean’s thigh.

 

Dean chuckled. “I’m sorry, they’re really shy. I’m Dean.” Dean held out a hand.

 

The woman shook his hand. “Sarah. And what’s your guys’s names?”

 

Sam had also hidden behind Dean, and was gripping Dean’s pant leg.

 

Dean nudged Cas and Sam a bit. “It’s alright, you can tell her.”

 

Sam was the first to speak. “I-I’m Sam.” He said quietly.

 

“And you are?” Sarah looked at Cas.

 

Cas still refused to speak, so Dean spoke for him. “This is Castiel.”

 

“Oh, what beautiful names, and such handsome boys, too! How old are they?”

 

“Sam is three, and Cas is around two years old. I’m sorry, but we must get going now, lots of groceries to put away.” Dean said, trying to get away from the woman. He could feel the waves of discomfort coming off his boys, so he wanted to get them away from her.

 

“I know the feeling. Goodbye, Sam! Goodbye, Castiel!” Sarah walked away.

 

Once Sarah was gone, Cas started crying.

 

Dean reached down and ran his fingers through Cas’s hair. “It’s alright, baby, she’s gone. Let’s go home so you can play with your toys, alright?”

 

Cas and Sam nodded and stood up, following Dean to the car.

 

“Wubs wu, daddy.” Cas said as Dean buckled his car seat.

 

“I wubs wu too!” Sam intervened.

 

Dean smiled. “I love you both very much, and I’ll make sure the lady doesn’t make you feel uncomfortable again, okay?”

 

“Okay, daddy.” Both boys said simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMMMMMPTTTTTSSSSS


	25. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Sam and Cas camping and shows them the safe way to make s'mores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt by the amazing person: Dean takes the boys camping and shows them the correct way to make s'mores (the safe way!)
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, i've been busy, but I promise all prompts will be filled
> 
> Castiel's car seat (but for adults) www.google.com/shopping/product/5153962401445748269?q=childrens+car+seat&rlz=1C1CHFX_enUS593US594&es_sm=93&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.73231344,d.cGU,pv.xjs.s.en_US.jy1SGYsq9dM.O&biw=1280&bih=709&tch=1&ech=1&psi=5oLuU9b6M4XxoAS4y4LoDA.1408140009939.5&ei=HIPuU6XXG4rYoASN8ILACg&ved=0CLABEKYrMAI
> 
>  
> 
> Sam's car seat (but for adults) https://www.google.com/shopping/product/1920134374123819274?q=childrens+car+seat&rlz=1C1CHFX_enUS593US594&es_sm=93&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&biw=1280&bih=709&bvm=pv.xjs.s.en_US.jy1SGYsq9dM.O&tch=1&ech=1&psi=5oLuU9b6M4XxoAS4y4LoDA.1408140152376.5&ei=s4PuU7WmO9XgoASfg4Aw&ved=0CNMBEKYrMAQ4KA
> 
>  
> 
> Castiel's onsie (but for adults) http://troyclothandpaper.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/bee-onesie-924x924.png
> 
> Sam's onsie (but for adults) http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0495/7281/products/baby-moose-mockup.jpg?v=1402969229

Dean smiled and placed their tent into the back of the car, next to the three duffel bags. He had planned a camping trip for the boys and him and was quite excited. He closed the trunk of the Impala and opened up the back door to make sure he had everything. It was about a three hour trip, so there were blankets, coloring books, toys, stuffed animals, sippy cups, and all sorts of snacks in the back of the car (as well as the boys's car seats).

Dean closed the door and walked back into the house, watching the boys play for a minute before interrupting.

"Come on, boys, it's time to go! Do either of you need your diaper changed before we leave?"

Both boys shook their heads and continued pushing around the cars.

Dean smiled and shook his head fondly. "Come on, we have to go now. It's a long trip." Dean picked up both boys despite their protests, and put down Cas while he placed Sam into his car seat and buckled him in.

Cas stood next to Dean and shivered, he was barefoot and only wearing a onsie. "Huwwy daddy it cold!"

"Alright, alright." Dean quickly buckled Sam in and picked Cas up, going around the car and placing him into his seat as well.

"Do you want a blanket?" Dean knew Cas was probably freezing in his onsie, so he thought it would be good to ask.

Cas nodded and so did Sam, so Dean covered them both in a soft blanket, and also gave them their sippy cups of juice.

Once that was finished, Dean got into the front seat and started the car up, backing out of their driveway and starting to drive to the campsite.

Everything went relatively well during the drive, but about an hour in both boys started crying.

Dean pulled to the side of the road when Sam and Cas started crying, and leaned over the seat after un-buckling.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter? Are you hungry?"

Cas shook his head and pulled at the bottom of his onsie and his diaper, and Sam did the same.

"Oh, you need to be changed. There's a gas station just up the road, so i'll stop there and we change your diapers, okay? Then we can get you both a little snack." Dean calmed the boys until they stopped crying, and then buckled back up and drove to the gas station.

Once they got to the gas station, Dean pulled into a parking space and got out, unbuckling Cas and laying him over a blanket on the passenger side before grabbing the things he needed out of the diaper bag.

Dean tickled Cas a bit as he unbuttoned the bottom of his onsie and changed him, then did the same with Sam.

Once both boys were changed, Dean buckled them back into their car seats and gave them their sippy cups and a snack to go with.

The rest of the ride was fairly uneventful, other then another diaper change. Both boys were asleep by the time they arrived, and when Dean parked he shook them awake lightly.

"Hey, baby boys, it's time to wake up, we're here." Dean smiled as both boys woke up and rubbed their eyes, Cas's hair sticking up while Sam's was messed up as well.

"No daddy I sweep." Cas yawned.

Dean looked at his watch. It was almost eight pm, which is around when he put both boys to bed. He snapped his fingers and the tent was put up, and a fire was started. "You boys can go to sleep after we make s'mores, okay?"

Both boys jumped up after Dean said that, even though they were still buckled in.

"S'mores daddy s'mores!" Cas said, pulling at the seatbelt on his car seat.

Dean chuckled. "Alright, alright, calm down." Both boys sat next to the fire once Dean unbuckled them, and waited for him to get the ingredients for the s'mores.

Dean placed three s'mores on three different sticks, and showed the boys how to properly hold them before he gave the sticks to them. He smiled as both boys carefully roasted their marshmallows, and when they were done he placed them onto the graham crackers for them.

"Thank wu daddy!" Both boys said as they ate their s'mores.

"You're welcome, boys."

Dean put the boys to bed in the tent once they finished their s'mores, and kissed their foreheads. "Love you, boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts!
> 
> SORRY I GOT DISTRACTED WATCHING COOKING FAST AND FRESH WITH WEST


	26. "Cwown daddy!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes the boys to the local fair and Sammy sees a clown, and panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt by the amazing person: Dean takes the boys to the local attractions (fair ground). Everyone is having a wonderful time time, rides on ponies, teacups, etc. until Sammy sees a clown (that Dean didn't notice) and has a panic attack. Dean has to comfort a frightened Sammy.
> 
>  
> 
> I know there's not much description on what they did, i'm sorry, it's been a long couple of nights and I wanted to write, but i'm tired so this chapter's a bit shitty. My apologies.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at his sleeping boys. They had fallen asleep in the car while they were driving, and they were almost at the fair. Dean had surprised the boys that morning, and they were so excited that they wore themselves out before getting into the car. He paid for their tickets and parked, leaning over his seat and shaking the boys's legs.

"C'mon, boys, it's time to get up! We're here!"

Both Sam and Cas woke up slowly and began to get very excited, both of them had never really been to a fair in their lifetimes so it was a new experience for them. They smiled as Dean took them out of their car seats and placed them into the stroller, both of them clinging onto their stuffed animals.

Dean took out the diaper bag and locked up the Impala, rolling the stroller into the fair and watched as the boys's eyes lit up.

Cas bounced in his seat (Dean was glad the stroller had seatbelts, or else both boys would have already sprinted off) and dropped his bee, not paying much attention to it. Dean smiled and picked it up, placing it into the basket in the stroller.

"Alright, boys, what do you want to do first?"

Over the next couple of hours, the three of them went on plenty of rides, played lots of games, and went through many diaper changes, and after a while the boys got hungry so Dean brought them over to the food area.

"What do you want to eat, guys?"

Cas thought for a moment before answering. "Hmburgr!"

Sam didn't really have to think, he always ate one thing pretty much religiously whenever they went out to eat. "Gwilled cheese daddy!"

Dean smiled. "Alright, boys." Dean walked up to one of the stands that sold everything they wanted, and ordered.

"Can I get a kids grilled cheese with milk, a kids hamburger with milk, and a bacon cheeseburger with a coke please?"

Dean payed and got their food, and found a quiet place for him and the boys to eat. Once they were done, Dean decided to have them all sit down and calm down from all the excitement of the day, and didn't notice when Sam started panicking.

Sam was sitting in the stroller quietly playing with a toy when he looked up and saw a clown (that hadn't seen him), and started to hyperventilate and sob. "Cwown daddy!"

Dean didn't hear Sam start to have a panic attack, but when he did he unbuckled Sam from the stroller, trying to calm his breathing. "Shh, Sam, it's alright, it's just a clown, you'll be alright. Just listen to daddy's breathing and breath with daddy, okay? It's alright..."

Dean helped Sam calm his breathing and had him drink his milk afterward, rubbing his back. They stayed at the fair a bit longer after that, and the boys put up a fuss when they had to leave but eventually fell asleep in the car.

Dean smiled and let the boys sleep, carefully putting them into their cribs back at the house. "Night boys. Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptssssss


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Cas has a temper tantrum, and Dean has to take matters into his own hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted in like forever!!!! Summer was uber busy, and then I just started high school, so i've been pretty busy for a while. I'm going to attempt to write more soon, but I've got a lot of work to do for school.
> 
> No prompt for this, just wanted to write it.

"Cas, sweetheart, come on, it's time to take a bath!" Dean walked into the living room where Cas was playing with his blocks, and kneeled next to him.

"No! No baf!" Cas cried out around his pacifier, crossing his arms.

Dean sighed. Cas had been cranky all afternoon, he had refused to go down for his nap and Dean knew he was tired.

"Cas, honey, you have to take a bath, or else you'll get all stinky!" Dean replied playfully, hoping to get Cas's mood up.

"NO!" Cas screamed, getting up and trying to run away.

Dean easily grabbed Cas and placed him down on the floor. "Castiel, this behavior is unacceptable. I know you are tired, sweetie, and that's because you didn't take a nap, but you have to take a bath."

Cas started sobbing and wriggled away from Dean's arms, kicking and screaming. Since flight didn't work, he was going to try and fight.

"Castiel! Sam is still asleep, you will wake him up if you continue this. Go into the corner." Dean stood Cas up and pointed to the corner.

Cas crossed his arms and stayed planted where he was, not willing to give up the fight.

"One, two, Castiel, don't make me say three."

Cas knew deep down that something bad would happen if Dean said three, but his mind was still in fight mode so he didn't respond.

"Three. Castiel, come here." Dean sat down on the couch and pulled Cas over his knee, which is when Cas realized what was going to happen.

"No daddy no spankies! No spankies daddy pwease!" Cas sobbed and squirmed in Dean's arms, but was held down well by him.

"Castiel, you listen to daddy when I tell you to do something." Dean pulled down Cas's pajama pants and diaper, and placed a hand on his bottom. "Can you tell me why daddy is spanking you?"

"B-b-because I-I didn't wisten and go to the nawty corner and didn't take a baf!" Castiel cried, giving up on leaving Dean's arms and laying limp on his lap.

"That's right. Now I'm going to give you ten spankings, but then you are going to spend fifteen minutes in the naughty corner, alright?"

Cas sniffled. "Yes, daddy."

Dean started his punishment, and when he spanked Cas a fifth time he _screamed._

Dean heard Sam start crying upstairs when Cas screamed, so he finished the last five spankings and placed Cas onto the naughty chair.

Dean walked up the stairs and into the boys's nursery, picking up the crying Sam out of his crib and rocking him.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's alright, daddy's right here. I've got you, you're alright." Dean calmed Sam down until he fell back asleep, then placed him in his crib and walked downstairs. Cas was still in the corner, sobbing.

When Cas heard Dean walk down he looked at him hopefully, but continued crying when Dean pointed at the timer, which had ten minutes left on it.

Dean waited three more minutes before he caved, hating to see his baby boy so upset. "C'mere, Cas."

Cas nearly tripped on one of his toys running toward Dean, practically throwing himself into Dean's arms. "I sowwy daddy I sowwy!"

Dean rubbed Cas's back and kissed his forehead. "Shh, it's alright baby, it's over now. It's alright."

Cas sobbed into Dean's shoulder for a while until he calmed down, wiping his nose on Dean's shirt.

"I-I s-sowwy daddy." Cas repeated.

"It's alright, honey, I'm not angry at you, it's alright. How about we put some cream on your bottom, then give you a bath and I'll read you a story before your nap, okay?"

Cas yawned and nodded, realizing how tired he actually was. "Wubs wu daddy."

"I love you too Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm closed to prompts right now, I just have too many to fill and too little time between visiting my uncle in the hospital, homework, and other things to take any more. I'll let you guys know when I am open again though!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has matters to attend to in hell, so Gabriel takes the boys to the park while he's gone. Cas doesn't want to leave, but has a good time at the park until he gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt by the amazing person: Gabriel comes to take the boys to the local play park. They play on the swing set, see saw and slide. One of the boys falls off of the climbing frame (just a scratch) and Gabriel kisses the boo boo better.
> 
> There will probably be a lot of misspellings in this, I am using a different keyboard then I am used to, as I am at a sleepover and using a friend's computer.

"Daddy don't weave! Daddy pwease don't go!" Cas cried and clung to Dean, tears running down his face.

"Cas, sweetheart, I know you want me to stay here, but I have to deal with something somewhere else. I promise i'll try not to be too long." Dean pried Cas's hands of his arm and held them in his own. When Cas's sobs got worse, Dean pulled him into his arms.

"D-don't go d-daddy!" Cas sobbed into Dean's chest, gripping onto his shirt.

Dean seriously debated staying at the house, but he knew he had matters to attend to. "Cas, baby, you have to stay here, i'm sorry. If I could bring you with me I could, but you'd get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt." Dean ran his hand through Cas's hair and shushed him. "Plus, Uncle Gabriel is going to take you to the park! Isn't that exciting?"

Cas nodded and tried to calm down, trying to match Dean's breathing.

Dean rubbed Cas's back and shushed him. "There you go, it's alright. Listen to daddy's breathing, there you go."

Cas eventually calmed down, but was still clinging onto Dean.

Dean slowly pried Cas's hands off his shirt and held his hands. "I'll be home soon, I promise. Then we can cuddle and play, okay?"

Cas reluctantly nodded and hugged Dean one more time before walking with him to the door, and running over to Gabriel and clinging onto his leg once Dean disappeared.

Gabriel put a hand down and started stroking Cas's hair, then zapped him and the boys to the park. When they got there, Cas was reluctant to go onto the play set, but after a while he was smiling and giggling on the swing.

Gabriel pushed Cas on the swing for a while, but then Cas got off and ran off to play on the slides.

Gabriel sat down on one of the many benches at the park, and watched Sam and Cas run around and go down the slides. He pulled out a book and read for a while, and when he looked up from it Cas was on the climbing structure. He looked back at the book for about half an hour, but looked up when Sam pulled on his shirt.

"Gab'iel Cassie hwurt!" Sam pointed to the area where Cas was on the ground crying.

Gabriel put his book and the diaper bag down and rushed over to where Cas was. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Cas tried to speak but couldn't through his sobs, so he just tried to point to the climbing structure then down to his scratched up knee and the ground.

"So you were climbing and fell and cut up your knee?" Gabriel asked as he looked at Cas's knee.

Cas nodded and continued crying.

Gabriel wiped off Cas's tears and tried to cheer him up, but it wasn't working. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" He offered.

Cas nodded and sniffled, stretching out his leg and hissing in pain.

Gabriel kissed Cas's knee where the scratch was, and healed it using his angel powers as he did so. "See? All better."

Cas half-smiled and nodded, hugging Gabriel. "Thank wu. Wubs wu, GabGab."

Gabriel smiled down at Cas and hugged him. "i love you too, Cas. Now come on, I'll push you on the swings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still closed to prompts, there are too many to fill and I don't have the time to fill all of them at the moment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of random snippets o thought of at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't a prompt, sorry guys, I've just been busy and didn't have the time do do a full prompt, I got on the dance team at my school and have been super busy with that, aka no time to write. I'll try to update when I can!

For the third time that week, Dean woke up to soft sobs coming from the baby monitor. It was normally Sam, as he had been having more nightmares than usual lately. Dean got up out of bed and walked into the nursery, expecting to find Sam standing in his crib crying like he normally is, but instead saw Cas curled up crying in his.

 

Cas heard Dean's footsteps and turned to him, tears and snot running down his face.

 

He wailed and reached toward Dean, grabbing the sides of his crib.

 

Dean picked Cas up and out of his crib and shushed him, rubbing his back. "Shh... Shh, it's alright, baby. What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

 

Cas shook his head and continued wailing, gripping onto Dean's shirt.

 

"Then what's wrong? You have to use your words, baby boy." Dean sat down and ran his fingers through Cas's hair.

 

Cas shook his head again, burying his face in Dean's neck.

 

"Cas, you know daddy doesn't like looking into your head but if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to have to, sweetheart."

 

Cas let out a loud whine and shook his head again, tears soaking through Dean's shirt.

 

"Hey, hey, it's alright, it's alright. Daddy won't do that if you don't want me to, it's okay. Do you want some milk?" Dean looked at Cas worriedly, he had never acted like this before and Dean wasn't sure of what to do.

 

Cas nodded and clung to Dean as they walked down the stairs, crying again when Dean put him down to change his diaper.

 

"Baby, I'm just changing your diaper, daddy's right here, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere." Dean let Cas hold his fingers as he changed his diaper, and immediately clung to him as he was picked up. He drank half his bottle before making a face and turning his head away.

 

"No more?" Dean asked.

 

Cas shook his head no and whined into Dean's chest.

 

Dean snapped his fingers and grabbed the thermometer that appeared, placing it into Cas's mouth.

 

"Honey, you're sick, can you tell daddy where anything hurts?"

 

Cas just whined into Dean's shirt and managed to get a bit of it into his mouth, sucking on it.

 

Dean chuckled and grabbed a pacifier off the side table, giving it to Cas.

 

Cas nervously chewed on the pacifier and leaned against Dean, not sure how to explain what hurt.

 

Dean started running his hand over certain parts of Cas's body, stopping at his stomach when Cas let out a loud whine and started crying.

 

"No no no daddy hwurts!" Cas said in between sobs, shoving Dean's hands away.

 

"It's alright, it's alright, baby boy I won't touch it anymore." Dean rubbed Cas's arm comfortingly and shushed him.

 

"Do you want daddy to heal it?" Dean knew sometimes it was uncomfortable for Cas when Dean healed him, so Dean always asked before he did.

 

Cas shook his head and continued crying, his abdomen hurting too much to do anything.

 

"Alright, daddy won't heal it if you don't want me to. I'm gonna call auntie Ellen, okay? She's good with this kind of stuff."

 

Cas simply just nodded and clung to Dean, afraid he would suddenly disappear.

 

Dean grabbed the home phone on the couch side table, and called Ellen's number.

 

"Dean? Boy, it is three in the morning this better be important."

 

"Ellen, I need you to come over. Cas is sick, and when I tried to figure out what hurt, his lower stomach did. He doesn't want me to heal it, so I need you to come check it out to see if I do need to heal it."

 

Cas heard Dean say the last sentence and started to cry, he hated it when Dean had to heal him and didn't want it to happen again.

 

"Yeah, Dean, I'll be over in a bit. Sounds like you've got your hands full, I'll let you go."

 

"Thank you so much Ellen." Dean hung up the phone and tried to sooth the cranky Cas.

 

"Shh, it's alright, I'm trying to avoid having to heal you, honey, but if it is completely necessary I will end up having to."

 

Cas sobbed harder at these words, the pacifier falling out of his mouth as he did so.

 

Dean sighed and tried to give Cas the paci, but when he refused it he just put it on the coffee table and held him close.

 

Dean just sat there holding Cas a while, until there was a knock at the door.

 

"Looks like auntie Ellen is here to look you over, Cas." Dean carried Cas on his hip over to the door, letting Ellen in.

 

"Thanks for coming so late at night, Ellen. I really appreciate it." Dean said as they walked into the living room.

 

"It's not a problem. Now what seems to be the problem, little one?" Ellen asked Cas, who had been placed on the floor by Dean.

 

"M-my tummy hwurts." Cas mumbled.

 

"Can you show me where?" Ellen asked.

 

Cas pointed to his lower stomach, and looked over at Dean, wanting to be picked up.

 

Ellen nodded and rubbed small circles in the area as she looked it over, a confused but worried look on her face.

 

"When was the last time he used his diaper, Dean?"

 

"I changed him a couple hours ago, but it was just piss. He hasn't pooped in a couple of days, though." Dean gave a fussy Cas his pacifier.

 

"If I'm correct, he's just a bit constipated, and if you just put some laxatives into his milk or food for a while he should be just fine." Ellen told Dean, standing up.

 

"Thank you so much Ellen, i'll definitely do that." Dean picked up Cas, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

 

"It's not a problem, Dean, but it looks like your little one's tired. I should go."

 

Dean waited until Ellen left before trying to give Cas the rest of his bottle and putting him back to bed. Cas started crying when Dean left the room, so he put Cas in the crib in his bedroom.

 

The next morning, Dean gave Cas laxatives in his food, and by mid day Cas was perfectly fine again, until him and Sam got into a little argument.

 

Dean was in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch when he heard Cas start sobbing in the living room. He put down the plates that were in his hands and walked to where the boys were playing.

 

"What happened, boys?" Dean asked as he picked Cas up of the floor and bounced him on his hip.

 

"I didn't do it daddy I didn't do it!" Sam cried out from the ground.

 

"Didn't do what?"

 

"D-da-dada Sa-ey hit me!" Cas wailed in between sobs, nuzzling his face into Dean's shirt.

 

"Samuel, is this true?"

 

Sammy wearily nodded, burying his face in his hands.

 

"Sammy, go sit in the naughty corner until I calm Cas down, and then we are going to have a talk, okay?"

 

Sam quickly ran into the naughty corner and started crying.

 

Dean paced in the kitchen and bounced Cas on his hip until his sobs turned into small hiccups, then tried to pull his head up.

 

"Cas, baby, daddy can't make it better if you don't show me where the owie is."

 

Cas slowly lifted his head up, revealing a small bruise on his cheek.

 

"Sweetie, it's not that bad. Let daddy look at it." Dean ran his fingers over the bruise and healed it while doing so.

 

Cas placed his head back on Dean's shoulder, and closed his eyes before Dean shook him awake.

 

"Cas, let's get you some lunch and then you can take a nap, okay?"

 

Cas nodded slightly and sat in his high chair, eating the sandwich that was placed on it while Dean went to talk to Sam.

 

Cas whined and turned around, trying to get out of the high chair straps. "No dada don' 'urt him!"

 

Dean rushed back over to Cas and calmed him down. "Shh... Baby I'm not going to hurt him, I'm just going to talk to him, alright?"

 

Cas hesitantly nodded and let go of Dean's shirt, crying softly as he talked to Sam.

 

Dean walked into the living room and beckoned Sam over.

 

"Samuel, do you know why daddy put you in the naughty corner?"

 

"B-because I hurted Cassie..."

 

"That's right. Now come apologize to Cas." Dean grabbed Sam's hand and brought him into the kitchen, where Cas was still crying.

 

Sam shuffled to Cas's high chair. "I sowwy Cassie." He mumbled.

 

"It otay." Cas replied, reaching out for a hug, still crying.

 

Sam hugged Cas and let Dean place him into his high chair to eat lunch.

 

Cas ate one bite of his sandwich and put it down, refusing to eat any more.

 

Dean noticed that Cas wasn't eating and put down his fork. "Cas, honey, why aren't you eating? I thought you liked peanut butter and jelly!"

 

"No daddy no eat!" Cas shook his head and crossed his arms.

 

"Cas, sweetie, you have to eat." Dean said, getting up and trying to feed Cas.

 

"No daddy no!" Cas kept his lips closed and turned his head away.

 

"Castiel, if you don't eat your lunch you're not getting any treats later. And I was thinking about getting pudding."

 

Castiel's eyes widened, he loved pudding, but he didn't feel hungry, so refused the sandwich.

 

"Alright, Cas, no pudding for dessert, then." Dean put the half sandwich down and sat back down in his own spot.

 

"No daddy I wan' pudding I jus' not hungy!"

 

"If you eat your banana and two bites of your sandwich you can have pudding tonight, okay?"

 

Cas pouted, but picked up a piece of his banana and ate it.

 

"There you go, Cas! Good job!" Dean said happily, encouraging Cas to take a bite of his sandwich.

 

Cas forced himself to eat the banana and the two bites of his sandwich, then threw the rest of the sandwich on his plate. "No more!" He whined, crossing his arms.

 

"Alright, baby, you don't have to eat any more." Dean replied, standing up to put the plate in the sink. When he was done, he un buckled Cas and placed him on his blanket in the living room.

 

Cas waited until Dean left to unbuckle Sam before getting up and running up the stairs.

 

Dean heard Cas get up and used his powers to pull him lightly back into the living room.

 

Cas started wailing when he got pulled back, and Dean put Sam down before grabbing him.

 

Cas wailed louder when Dean grabbed him. "No d-dada no!"

 

"Castiel, it's not okay to run off like that, you should know that." Dean said strongly, placing Cas onto the couch with him.

 

Cas sobbed harder and tried to wiggle away, eventually going limp on Deans lap.

 

Dean was about to pull down Cas's pants when he realized what Cas's wails sounded like. They weren't his 'I'm having a tantrum and I'm angry' sobs, they were his 'don't hurt me I didn't do it' sobs.

 

Dean looked at Cas worriedly and pulled him sitting up on his lap. "Look at me, sweetie, what's wrong?"

 

Cas refused to look Dean in the eyes, and tried to wiggle away while speaking.

 

"I-I-I wan' be good boy dada I wan' be good wike Sammy!" Cas wailed, squirming on Dean's lap to try and get away.

 

"Cas, what are you talking about? You are a good boy!" Dean told him, pulling Cas's head up to look him in the eyes.

 

"I didn' eat all my wunch wike Sa-ey and now I not a good boy!" Cas wailed.

 

"Cas, you're still a good boy, just because you didn't eat all your lunch doesn't make you bad. You'll always be my good boy. Always."

 

Cas sniffles and rubbed his eyes. "Weally?"

 

"Really. Now how about you go play with Sammy?" Dean slid Cas off his lap onto the floor.

 

Cas nodded and crawled over to where Sammy was on the floor, and started playing with him.

 

"Love you, boys."


	30. It's Easter time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Easter, and Dean invites some family over to watch the boys have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt by anon: It's Easter and Dean plants Easter eggs in the backyard for the boys to find (but they can't eat them all at once.) Maybe some other "family" members to join in on the fun.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm back! Sorry the update took so long, I have a very busy schedule now that i'm on my schools dance team. I'll try to update as quickly as I can (just to finish this chapter I had to write in virtually all of my classes in school) so sorry for any inconvenience!
> 
>  
> 
> Get ready for some older Cas and Sam in a few chapters (I will clarify in the notes of the chapter where there will be) as I got a request for it.

Dean woke up early that morning to go hide the Easter eggs in the backyard. It had taken forever to get his two overly-excited boys to go to sleep, and wanted them to get as much sleep as possible.

 

He would have put out the eggs the night before, but it was dark by the time the boys finally went down to bed. Normally it would be pretty easy, but Sam and Cas were so excited about Easter that they would just climb out of their cribs and run back into the living room. It didn't bother Dean much, he had never seen either of them so excited and happy in their lives.

 

Cas had woken up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, but cried himself back to sleep in Dean's arms.

 

Dean waved his hand and colorful plastic eggs appeared all over the lawn, full of candy and small toys. He smiled as the baby monitor clipped to his belt loop turned on, Cas yawning and calling out for Dean from it.

 

Cas woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Daddy!"

 

Dean appeared in the boys's nursery and picked Cas up out of his crib.

 

"Hey, buddy, did you sleep well?"

 

Cas nodded and yawned again. He was still a bit tired, since he woke up in the middle of the night from his nightmare.

 

Dean felt Cas's diaper and lied him down on the changing table. "Let's get you cleaned up, alright?" Dean sighed. "And maybe you'll talk to me about your nightmare." He muttered to himself.

 

Dean placed Cas down onto his feet on the floor, once he was done taping up his diaper.

 

Cas walked over to his crib and reached in, pulling out his pacifier and placing it into his mouth.

 

Dean walked over and ruffled Cas's hair. "Let's go downstairs and let Sammy sleep, okay?"

 

"Okay daddy." Cas replied, gripping Dean's hand as they walked into the living room.

 

Cas's eyes lit up when he saw the blue basket for him on the table, filled with candy, toys, and a new stuffed animal.

 

"Daddy daddy daddy can I look at it can I?" Cas exclaimed, his words muffled by the pacifier.

 

"Go ahead, baby, but no eating the candy, alright?" Dean nudged Cas forward a bit, toward the table.

 

Cas ran forward and grabbed the basket, pulling out the stuffed animal. It was a medium-sized stuffed cat, with a gray tail and paws.

 

Dean chuckled as he saw Cas, the boy was pretty much bouncing in place from excitement.

 

"Daddy can I go show Sammy please daddy please?"

 

Dean nodded and smiled as Cas bounded up the stairs. He was pulled from his thoughts when Sam's crying came through the baby monitor, he obviously was still tired and didn't want to be woken up. Dean had started up the stairs when Cas started crying too.

 

Dean went into the boys's nursery and pulled Sam out of his crib, rubbing his back.

 

Cas wailed louder when Dean picked up Sam, wanting to be comforted too.

 

Dean sat down on the floor next to Cas with Sam in his arms.

 

"Hey, buddy, it's alright, there's no reason to be sad." Dean told Cas.

 

"B-but I m-made Sammy up-upset!" Cas wailed, clinging onto his new toy.

 

"Cas, honey, you didn't make him upset, he was just tired, see?" Dean nodded in Sam's direction, he had fallen asleep in Dean's arms.

 

Cas nodded and wiped his cheeks of the tears that were on them, and reached toward Dean.

 

"I'll pick you up in a second, buddy, first i'm going to put Sammy in his crib downstairs, alright?"

 

Cas nodded and followed Dean downstairs. Once Dean had put Sammy down and was sitting, Cas clambered onto his lap.

 

Dean chuckled and petted Cas's hair. "Daddy's gotta clean up before everyone arrives, do you want to help?" Dean asked.

 

"Yeah daddy!"

 

"Alright. first we need to put away all of your and Sammy's toys." dean nudged Cas off of his lap.

 

Once Cas was off Dean's lap, he immediately started to quietly place their toys into the living room toy box while Dean cleaned and cooked breakfast.

 

Dean woke up Sam when breakfast was finished, and chuckled when he saw Sam's messy hair. "Time for breakfast, honeybun."

 

Sam looked up at Dean, sucking on the edge of his blanket. "Up daddy." He demanded, reaching up to Dean.

 

"What's the magic word?"

 

Sam pouted but answered. "Please, daddy?" Sam asked, using his best puppy dog eyes.

 

Dean sighed sarcastically, and picked Sam up. "I guess..."

 

Sam giggled and snuggled into Dean's side. "Daddy silly."

 

Dean smiled and kissed Sam's forehead. "Let's get you some breakfast and then you can have your Easter bacsket, okay?"

 

Sam bounced in Dean's arms, nodding his head. "Okay daddy!"

 

Sam and Cas both ate their breakfast quietly, and Dean let them eat two pieces of candy from their baskets afterward.

 

Dean let the boys play in the living room while he cleaned, and managed to get them bathed and in clean clothes before Ellen, Jo, and Bobby arrived.

 

Ellen and Jo were the first to arrive, bringing a new stuffed animal for Cas and a new toy for Sam. Once they had gotten settled in and Bobby arrived, Dean gave the boys their Easter baskets and let them run around in the backyard, picking up and finding eggs. Dean, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby sat on the back porch, talking and watching the boys run around.

After a little while, Jo felt a tug on the arm of her shirt. When she looked to the side, Cas was there holding his basket.

 

"Auntie JoJo?" Cas asked.

 

"What is it, little one?"

 

Cas walked over to a tree, and tugged Jo with him. He jumped up and pointed to the tree, as Dean had hidden an egg up there but Cas couldn't reach it.

 

Jo smiled and ruffled Cas's hair. "Alright, i'll get you that egg." Jo climbed up the tree a bit, grabbing the plastic egg and handing it down to Cas.

 

"Here you go, bud."

 

Cas grabbed the egg and carefully placed it into his basket. "Thank you JoJo!" Cas ran off to find more eggs.

 

Once Sam and Cas had found all the eggs, they were sitting on the porch going through all of them.

 

"Look daddy look!" Sam exclaimed, holding up a toy that was in one of his eggs.

 

"That's cool, Sammy!" Dean replied, pulling Sam onto his lap.

 

Sam whined and wriggled around, partially because he wanted to play with his toys and partially because he needed to be changed.

 

"Oh, alright, i'll put you down." Dean placed Sam back on the ground next to Cas.

 

Sam whined and squirmed again, crawling toward Dean.

 

"What is it, Sammy? I thought you wanted to play with Cas?"

 

Sam shook his head. "Wet daddy." He whispered.

 

"Ooh, I see. You need to be changed. Come on, then." Dean picked Sam up and Cas as well, taking them inside to change them.

 

Once he was finished, he let the boys play outside on their swing set while he talked to their guests.

 

"Happy Easter, Dean." Ellen commented.

 

"Happy Easter." Dean replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not taking prompts at the moment, but will let you guys know when I am.


	31. Authors note

So guys, I was thinking once I finish all the prompts I have at the moment, I was thinking maybe Sam would decide to be big and be Cas's dada while Dean was still the daddy? I'm not sure on the desicion yet, so let me know what you guys think!


	32. Rainy Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day out, and the boys are bored. Cookies are made, and they go to visit Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that I have been gone for like 2 years! This is based off of this prompt: It is a rainy day and the boys are cranky, so Dean helps them make cookies (with premade dough) and then they go to visit Jo.

Cas whined as he looked out the window, wanting to go play outside. Dean had said no, though, because it was raining pretty hard and the boys had already had a bath. He was a bit older now, but Sam was now in a more baby-like headspace. Cas hadn’t really anticipated it, though, one morning he had just woken up older. Sam was upstairs taking a nap, while Dean was in his office looking for a hunt.

“Daddy!” Cas called, bored and wanting to play.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Dean asked, walking into the living room. Cas was sat sadly on a stool by the window, staring at the rain pouring outside.

“Bored. Wanna play.” Cas grumbled, crossing his arms unhappily. He understood that Sam needed to take a lot of naps during the day since he was so young, but he wanted someone to play with.

“How about when Sammy wakes up we make cookies?” Dean offered, sitting down on the floor next to Cas.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Cas replied excitedly, bouncing up and down in place. He loved cookies, especially snickerdoodles.

Sam woke up around an hour later, requiring a change before Dean carried him downstairs. Dean set out the already premade and precut dough, letting Cas put them onto the pan, he let Sam put one on as well, but just kept him in his arms afterward. After the cookies were finished baking and were cooled, Dean fed one to Sam while Cas ate one as well.

“Why don’t we go visit Jo and bring her some cookies?” Dean offered, knowing that they hadn’t visited Jo for a while.

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Cas replied happily, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his raincoat as well.

“Okay, okay, just give me a minute baby.” Dean cooed, wrapping Sam up in his coat and putting his shoes on before grabbing the cookies.

“I not a baby!” Cas whined, stomping his feet lightly as he crossed his arms.

“Sure…” Dean replied sarcastically, buckling both of the boys into their carseats before driving off.

Jo got Dean’s text about coming over, and cleaned up her house a bit before just going upstairs to work in the bar. She was excited to see the boys again, since they haven’t met up in a while. It didn’t take long for the boys to get there, and Jo smiled as Cas ran up to her and gave her a hug. “Hey, buddy! How have you been?” She asked, smiling down at Cas.

“Good!” Cas replied with the same amount of excitement as Jo, giggling almost nonstop.

“What are you giggling about, mister?” Jo asked, bringing them into the house and letting Dean lay Sam on her bed.

“I missed you.” Cas cooed, hugging Jo tightly.

“I missed you too, buddy.” Jo replied, bringing out Cas’s toys for him to play with while her and Dean talked.

 

“Cas made you some cookies.” Dean said, handing Jo the plate with some cookies on it.

“Aww, thank you, Cas!” Jo replied, lifting Cas p and putting him on her lap as she hugged him.

“Welcome.” Cas babbled in response, blushing and hiding his face before wiggling off of Jo’s lap and playing with his toys.

Jo and Dean talked for a while, Dean occasionally going to check up on Sam. He eventually brought Sam out into the living room, Sam wrapped up in his special blankie.

Sam giggled behind his pacifier and made grabby hands at Jo, cooing softly when he got picked up. It was getting pretty late now, and soon Dean buckled the boys into their seats while saying goodbye to Jo.  
Both boys had fallen asleep on the way home, and Dean put them into their cribs when they arrived. “Goodnight, baby boys.” Dean cooed, kissing their heads before heading to bed.


End file.
